Life without You
by tomgirl1219
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, George is determinded to seek his revenge for Fred. Along the way, he finds something that will change his life forever, and may even bring Fred back. Battle after life of our favorite pair of identical pranksters!
1. Revenge

**Revenge**

The pain of losing Fred was unbearable. The look on Fred's face as I held his head in The Great Hall. The sound of deathly silence and the soft, sometimes loud, sobbing of my family. Every thought of him ripped my innards. Everything I heard and saw reminded me off him. Every turn I took, my heart would leap, thinking that I was going to find him standing there, but it drowned after each Fred-less turn.

After the war, we returned to The Burrow. My family stayed down stairs near the fire and morned, even Percy, the ministry-loving prat. But I did not stay down there. I quickly ran to me and Fred's room. Closer and closer I got to the door, the more heavily the smell of our experiments came. I flung the door open, expecting to feel the comforting hand of my twin but, all I found was the empty, depressing bed that he once belonged to.

I dragged the green, silk blankets from his bed and carried them to Ginny's room. I could not stand to sleep in that room. Ginny's room was empty as she was still down stairs. I curled into a tiny ball on the floor of the room in Fred's blankets, his smell which clung to them slightly soothing me. I was always the softer twin.

The second I got back to Weasley Wizard Wheezes, I shut down the building and boarded up the windows. My heart was heavy with depression as I started though Diagon Alley. I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do but somewhere in my heart, I knew that I must move. I can't just sit here. I shrugged though the joyful crowds towards The Leaky Cauldron. My face slid to my hands as I sat at the bar. The bar tender made his rounds and as he came to me, I noticed him watch me carefully. I realized without caring, that I was a mess. Ordering a Firewiskey, I shuffled to the bathroom to at least try to clean myself up.

Turning towards the mirror, before I could stop my heart, it jumped as my brain though my reflection was Fred. Fred... My tear streaked face stared at me with Fred's matching ice blue eyes. My face was muddy, with my hair matted with blood. The Christmas jumper I wore was ripped and worn with it's own blood and mud. I watched my reflection and smiled a little imagining it was Fred's. I would never see his smile again.

My fist contacted with the mirror, and shards of it gouged my hand, adding more blood to the collection on my body. More tears clouded my vision as I sat on the toilet. The glass pieces hit the stone floor one by one, each crash was unbelievably loud. In a matter of seconds, I heard the bar tender banging on the door, demanding to know if I was OK. Hesitantly, I unlocked the door and peered out to the crowd the surrounded around it. They saw my tears and my bloody hands. I shoved the door open more and I saw their eye shift to the shattered remains of the mirror.

"Hey dude, you OK?" The bar tender had worry in his eyes.

"No." A voice I supposed was mine, but I didn't recognize, answered.

"Any thing I can do?"

"Just bring me as many Firewiskeys as you can." I pushed past the watching crowd and resumed my seat at the bar.

The first Firewiskey brought denial. Fred couldn't have died. Me and him, we never tried to be immortal but we never really though about the fact that one day we might die.

Confusion was provided the second. Why did he have to die? How did he die? I knew it was Rookwood who had caused the explosion that killed Fred. Was there anyone else who had part in it?

The third brought depression. Half way though the glass, the liquid was clear with tears that had mingled. I ordered a fourth.

Next came happiness. I laughed sourly at Fred and I's greatest moments. The Sorting at Hogwarts and the confused look on Minerva McGonagall's face as she tried to tell us apart. The first time we ever snuck into the Forbidden forest. Winning the House Cup. Winning the Quidditch Cup. Our first look at the new premises of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The greatest by far, was when we left Hogwarts on our broomsticks, after exploding a swamp and fireworks right under Umbridges nose, the cheering of our peers marking a story that should be in _Hogwarts: A History_.

My sixth and final Firewiskey brought anger and hatred. I again thought of Rookwood and how he had killed Fred. I wanted revenge and thats just what I was going to do.

I slammed down more than enough money to cover the Firewiskies and mirror and practically ran out the door.


	2. Plans

Plans

I didn't return to The Burrow. After leaving The Leaky Cauldron, I went to the Owl Post and used and owl to write to my family. People there gave me questioning looks too, but I didn't let them see the piece of parchment that contained the words:

_Dear Family, plus Harry, plus Hermione,_

_I am not coming back. Please know that I love you and that your not the reason I'm leaving. Mainly it's Fred, but I'm not going to blame him because he d- ...your know what... Also, I would appreciate if you would burn this when your are done reading it because I'm going to seek revenge on Rookwood. It would suck if I were caught. Know that I love you guys and I promise one day I'll come back to visit. Don't try to find me. It's for your own good._

_With love,_

_George a.k.a Feorge_

I sealed the letter and tied it to the leg of the nearest Barn Owl. I knew the 'Feorge' signature would make them sad, but I couldn't leave it out. It was the way Fred and I used to sign our letters.

After carrying the owl to the window, I watched it soar until it was out of sight. As I turned to leave,I grabbed some extra pieces of parchment and a quill. I would need these for my plan.

I supposed I was lucky that my dad worked for the Ministry. I remembered years ago, when he told me that Rookwood worked in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry. I would find him there. Wait a minute. Would I be able to get into the Ministry? Would I wear a name tag that said 'George Weasley, Revenge Seeker'? I guess this was the first part of my plan. Maybe I could barrow Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Thinking this, I slapped one of the pieces of parchment on the table and quickly scribbled:

_Wait! Scratch that for a moment! I'll see you before I leave. I wait until I'm sure you've gotten the messages. I'll even stay for a few days so that we can say proper good-byes. I feel bad leaving it like that._

_George_

Then I sent that massage with other owl, a Snowy Owl a lot like Hedwig.

I grabbed some lunch and went back to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes where I could plan in peace. I could ask Harry if I could barrow his cloak this way. If all else failed, I could go along with my second option. Walk into the Ministry with 'Revenge Seeker' on my chest. I climbed the stair to the loft where me and Fred's beds were. Shoved onto the top shelve of the closet was my old Hogwarts trunk and I retrieved it. It almost fell and knocked me in the head, but I swung it onto my bed just in time.

I popped open the latches on my trunk and then began quickly filling it with about three spare changes of clothes, and my tooth brush. After stowing it away, I plopped down on my bed to wait for the owls to get to The Burrow. I would leave in the morning. We didn't live to far away from Diagon Alley, so it shouldn't take too long.

My brain was dizzy with the abruptness of the thought that shoved it's way into my skull in The Leaky Cauldron. Revenge. Would I even be able to finish my mission? What was my mission anyway? Did I want to kill Rookwood? Let alone kill him, would I even make it into the Ministry and find him? Would Fred want me to risk every thing to get revenge? Who am I kidding, of course he would. He's Fred for crying out loud. I smiled as I rested against my pillows, until I fell asleep.

I awoke to a sharp object prodding my face. When I opened my eyes, I jumped half a foot in the air. It was Pig with a letter tied securely to his leg. The rather large letter hid most of the rather small bird. He started twittering around me when he saw that I woke up. I called him down and removed the letter.

_Dear George,_

_Here at The Burrow, we are having a little war of our own. Half the family supports you and the other part thinks your mental. I, as your mother, am among those that stand in the middle. Anyway, we can decuss this when you arrive. We set up another tent for you to stay in because we've got Arthur and I, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, plus baby Ted. Harry's the Godfather and since Tonks and Remus are...gone, Harry takes care of him. We can discuss this when you come._

_Love,_

_The Family_

I took hold of my trunk and Pig. With one last look at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, I disapparated to The Burrow. Standing outside was everyone of my family members, with the extras, who included people who were as good as my family. Every pair of eyes that stared at me with laden with eyebrows, knitted together in worry.


	3. Home, Sweet Home

Home, Sweet Home

"Oh George!" I felt my mother's arms wrap around me. My eye's swept the scene before me. Bill was standing beside Fleur with his arm around her shoulders. Ron and Hermione were in a similar stance. Charlie stood there with his hands in his pockets and Percy's eyes looked expectantly towards me through his horn-rimmed glasses. Ginny was standing near Harry, who was holding a small blanket which I assumed was Baby Ted, in one arm. My father was waiting several steps in front of the others. One thing I noticed about all of them, was that their eyes looked dark and their faces pale. They had a sad air about them. My brother's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Georgie, how you doing?" It was Charlie's voice. I just stared at him. I lost my other half and was planning my revenge against the man who killed him.

"I feel like skipping though a meadow, how about you?" A retorted skeptically. He grimaced. I glared. Ginny rushed towards me and hugged me too. I noticed the rest of them shift uncomfortably on their feet.

"Vell, let us not stand out ere forever." Fleur flipped her silvery blond hair impatiently. Even though the twitch irritated me, I was a little thankful. I didn't want to be oogled at.

Bill flicked his wand and my trunk went flying out of my hand and floated lazily toward the house. I followed it and as I passed Ron, I shoved Pig, who was making a desperate flee for freedom, into his hands. The rest of the group shoveled into the house and we all crowded into the living room, which looked as though it were at the breaking point, taking up every spare chair. My mother guided a massive tray of tea towards us, and seated it on the table. She was also carrying a baby's bottle, which she handed to Harry. I finally noticed little Teddy had started to get restless.

Two little eyes the exact shade of Lupin's peered out at us over the top of his bottle. He pushed aside his own covering and I saw his little tuft of hair, crackling with colors. It turned from hazy Purple to Green to vivid red and then back to Purple in the few minutes I was watching him. When he finished the bottle, it fell from his lips, uncovering a little nose which looked like Tonks. Well, Tonks natural nose, the way she has it when she's not changing its shape. Baby Teddy's little dimpled hands had long fingers like Lupin, and ears which also resembled Lupin's. And last, there was his plump little lips, similar to Tonks. A perfect combination of each of them.

Then I noticed Dad was watching me. I turned to him and gave him a sheepish smile.

"He's pretty cute, isn't he. His hair's really something. We can already tell he's gonna have his mother's ability. It's really a shame that Tonks and Lupin died, but I suppose little Teddy is happy. Harry's a great Godfather." He winked at Harry. "And of course he has all of us to help him. Ted's not really that much of a handful any way... So enough about Teddy, what about you? Hows it been going since the last twenty four hours since we've seen you?"

"Well, I closed the joke shop, got drunk in The Leaky Cauldron, smashed a mirror, visited the Owl Post, and and planned my revenge. Pretty uneventful... How about you?" I was very sarcastic and I realized how ridiculous I probably sounded. It was Hermione who spoke up this time.

"Nothing really happened since the war, but me and Ron are dating." I saw Ron grin. "Ummm... we all went to Hogwarts after you left to help clean up. It's a real mess out there. The Ministry is trying to figure out what to do, you know, with all the students. They really shouldn't miss school...Also..." I saw her glance uncertainly to the others. Harry cleared his throat.

"Uh...George...We're, well...we're having funerals on Thursday. That includes Fred." Wince. "So if you'd err... like to join us, I think Fred would like that." He searched my eyes for any trace of emotion. Anger or hurt? He found them. I looked away as the tears welled up. His funeral would only make things final.

"Ya, I'd like to come. How about this. I'll stay 'til Friday. That gives us," I counted on my fingers. It was Sunday, "That gives us Monday through Thursday plus parts of today and Friday. Sound good?" A few of members of the group nodded, but I saw Mum's face turn red.

"George! Please don't go! If the Ministry ever finds out it was you, you'll be in so much trouble! You're just going through a rough patch and your not thinking clearly!" Mum begged. I saw most of the girls nod in agreement.

"Mum, I've already decided. I'm sorry and I promise I won't get caught. I'm George for crying out loud! I won't leave forever. I'll come back. But, _after_ I get my revenge."

"So what's your plan, anyway?" I heard Harry say after the few seconds of silence.

"Well, that's where you come in. I wanted to know if I could barrow your Invisibility Cloak to get into the Ministry. What do you say?" I saw Harry's expression become sort of pained. But, that might just have been because Teddy had stuck his finger into Harry's eye.

"That's kinda problem. I loaned it to Kingsley so he could send some guys to look for remaining Death Eaters. Sorry. But maybe we could come up with something else. Have you though of any other ideas?" He said while rubbing his eye. I though back to the mental list I made of disguise. There was only two and now the Invisibility Cloak one was crossed out.

"Ummm, Walk into the Ministry with a "George Weasley, Revenge Seeker" badge pinned to my chest?" It sounded like a pitiful plan.

"Well, what about a potion or spell? You could use Polyjuice potion or the disillusionment charm? The charm might not be the greatest, but its a possibility. The Polyjuice potion would be better. You could use it, and make it look like your a person who works in the Department of Mysteries." Hermione suddenly looked beautiful.

"Ahh, Hermione I love you!" Ron spit his tea that he was currently sipping onto the floor. "Chill out, Ron. Not like that. We're just lucky one of us pays attention in class. So how long will the potion take?"

"A normal potion from scratch takes about a month, but lucky for you, we have some left over from the Order. All you need to do is get a piece of the person your turning into."

"Hey Dad, is Rookwood even in the Ministry?"

"Ya, he went on and on about how he was under Imperio and Kingsley couldn't do anything but let him join again. Makes me sick. Having to work within a million miles of the man who killed my son."

"Got any ideas of who I could turn into?" I asked hopefully. Dad thought for a while.

"How about Tyler Sanderson? She would probably be easy to get a piece from."

"OK that works. Can you get me a hair or something tomorrow at work?"

"Ya, sure thing." Teddy started to cry then and we snapped out of the rather tense conversation. I had my plan and I was satisfied. Might as well enjoy myself.

"Hey Harry, can I see the little tyke?" I grinned. I really did like kids on account of all of them who came into the joke shop. Harry nodded and passed the blue bundle to me. The tears stopped flowing and Teddy look up at me curiously as I cradled him in my arms. Dad was right. He was really cute. His long-fingered, dimpled hand reached up and grabbed at my nose. I laughed. Teddy then did something that no one in the room was expecting, I assumed, because they all gasped as he let out a ringing giggle and clapped his hands.

"Ez first laugh!. Aww, ee is adorable!" Fleur was flashing a radiating smile. I could tell she was one of the ladies who absolutely loved kids. Bill and her were gonna have a full house. I pulled Teddy out of his blankets and held him out in front of me, sitting him upright on my lap. He was curling and uncurling his toes and his hair now turned to orange.

"George! He likes you!" Hermione exclaimed. "When he likes a certain person, his hair turns a similar shade as the person who made him happy. It's orange, kinda like yours. He doesn't usually do that. He's only turned it black for Harry, but Tonks said she's seen it change to the color of Lupin's. She also used to play a game with him where she would change her hair color and see how well he kept up. He must really like you if he changed it to match you." I grinned. It felt good. Ginny came over and was making ridiculous faces in front of the now wildly giggling baby. His happiness caused everyone in the room to smile and the atmosphere become lighter considerably. Various groups of people started random conversations and Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and I were still watching Ted. He was not only cute, but smart too. Ron had handed him a bottle to play with and he managed to remove the cap. Hermione scowled at Ron and took the cap from Teddy saying "Its not appropriate to let a baby have a bottle cap. He could swallow it."

But then the cute baby, gave off a scent which was not so cute. I held him out a little further away from me.

"Hey Harry! Your kid needs a diaper change."

"I'm pretty sure you can figure out how to change a diaper."

"I don't think so." I gave him a 'your crazy' look.

"But George, don't you love a challenge?" I glared at Ginny.

"Finnneee."

I brought the still smiling Teddy out to Harry's tent, an into Ted's room where all his stuff was set up. His room had a dresser and crib along with a changing table, storage cabinet, and many colorful muggle children's toys. Looks like Harry's staying for a while.

As I layed Teddy out on the changing table, he squirmed as I tried to unbutton his pale yellow onesy. Once opened, the smell intensified, and I grabbed my wand to perform a bubble-head charm on myself. Supplied with clean air, I was able to finish the job with only on minor draw back. Half way through. Teddy grabbed my wand which I had stupidly left on the table beside him, and waved it around, shrieking with laughter. Next thing I knew, I had a bald patch running down the center of my head. I sighed and finished changing him.

A few minutes later I reentered the living room, where, when my family noticed my half-bald, baby-carrying state, snorted as every single one of them tried not to laugh, and failed miserably.

"You guys!" I wined, "It's not that funny. He just got a hold of my wand and it got out of control!"

"George, you leave leave with a baby for 5 minutes and come back half bald. Of course it's hilarious!" Charlie laughed.

"It's even more hilarious because of the fact that you could have used magic." Ginny grinned. I groaned.

**This is my longest chapter in all my stories. I just had to add in Teddy. I can't wait for the second part of the seventh one to see him. I though George and him would should have a connection. Review please! I promise I'll get down to the revenge business right away. :)**


	4. Polyjuice

Polyjuice

Later after another four hours of talking it was around nine o'clock and I was tired from my trip. I tried with all my might to sleep in my own room, but I couldn't. After I come back from Hogwarts, the first week I always wake up in the middle of the night. Usually it's Fred's snores that help me sleep again, but when I woke up at one in the morning, the room had a deadly silence. I tossed and turned for hours until finally got out of bed. I went to every room looking for a place to sleep.

The only room with enough space was Harry's tent. It had plenty of room because Dad had put an engorgement charm on it so they could fit both Harry and Teddy in there comfortably along with all their stuff, a bathroom, and small kitchenet. Without waking him or Teddy up, I slid into the cot opposite him and feel into a non-peaceful sleep. After another few hours, Teddy started crying. I knew babies did this, after spending so many years with Ron and Ginny. I heard Harry shift in his bed.

"Hey, I'll get him, Harry." I was already up anyway. Might as well let Harry have a good night.

"George?" Harry croaked. He turned to squint in my direction.

"Ya." He made a strange noise that I think came from the back of his throat.

I assumed Harry was too tired to really take much notice that I was in his tent because a few seconds later, I heard his snores start again. I crept into Teddy's room next door, and as a appeared in the doorway, Teddy's cries turned to whimpers. He was sitting up in his bed, clutching his little feet which were inside his footy pajamas. Ted's hair was pink, reminding me so much of Tonks. I smiled sadly. He must miss his Mum. His dark brown eyes had unshed tears in them. He lifted his dimpled hands to me when I approached and wedged his head into the crook of my neck. His quiet whimpers still continued. My aching feet longed for the rocking chair in the corner and I sat down with him. Teddy slid until he was cradled in my arms and his cries stopped. The tear streak son his soft face dried as he listened intently to my gibberish, though I knew he didn't understand any of it.

"You know Teddy, your lucky you don't' have any brothers. They are a pain in the butt. Sometimes. One time when I was little, Bill put Firewiskey in my bottle. Mum told me I started totally freaking out. But, then she said after a while I passed out." I laughed quietly. Teddy smiled with his fingers in his mouth.

"But brothers do come in handy sometimes. Like Fred. Me and Fred did everything together. We never left each other's sides. People say we should have been joined at the hip. I feel lost with out him. You probably don't remember him, but you would have liked him too. Were twins so he looks just like me, but with his other ear." I flipped back my hair to show the side of my head. Teddy's fingers reached toward my ear less face. He giggled. "Before my ear was shot off, no one could tell us apart, it was hilarious tricking the teachers. Thanks to Snape, every one can tell who is who. It's really annoying." I yawned. Teddy yawned too.

"Are you tired now?" He answered my question with another little yawn. I stood up as carefully as I could and carried him towards his crib. When he came in view of the bed, he tightened his grip. Looking down at the fluffy blankets, I sighed. I tried to place him in his bed again, but as soon as I stepped away, he started wailing again.

"Fine! Fine. Shh!" He stopped and stared at me with wide eyes.

I swung my leg over the side of his crib and hoisted myself in. Teddy continued to watch me. Once in and satisfied the crib wouldn't crumple under my weight, I settled. My legs were hanging out and my head was pressed into the head board. Yet, I was oddly comfortable. I pulled Teddy into my side where he settled down. I could barely see anything but the top of his head, and the last thing I saw was his hair shift to orange again before I at last fell asleep.

"George?" Harry's harsh, confused voice woke me. I opened my eyes to see the sunlight streaming through the thin tent walls. Feeling cramped, I tried to shift myself, that was, until I realized I was still stuffed in Teddy's crib. I looked to my left and saw Teddy asleep on my chest, his thumb lazily in his mouth. Last nights events flooded into my mind. I looked to Harry, who's bright green eyes were looking amused and slightly worried.

"...Hi." I said raising my head as much as I could. Harry stared at me.

"Should I really ask what you are doing in Teddy's crib?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep last night so I came in here and while I was here, Teddy started to cry. I held him and everything and he still refused to go to bed so I climbed in." I patted the mattress beside me. "Surprisingly comfortable." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Need some help?" I struggled trying to remove myself from the grip of the crib. I sighed.

"Yes." Harry came over, woke up Teddy, lifted him out and placed him on the ground. Then he braced himself against the crib and grabbed my hand. He pulled while I pushed and for a second I though it had worked. But then... SNAP!

"Uh Oh." My eyes were wide with panic. CRACK!

Next thing I knew. I was lying on the floor on top of a pointy pile of destroyed baby crib. Harry was standing a few feet away, bent over with laughter. Teddy was sitting fear stricken his mouth gaping and his eyes wide. I glared at Harry, who was now shaking with silent laughter.

"Just shut up and help me!" Harry made his was over, trying not to laugh, but as he gripped my hand and pulled me out of the rubbish, I heard him snort and continue his laughing.

"Come on. Let's go before you have a heart attack from laughing." I pulled Teddy up from the ground and made my way from the tent after repairing the crib, Harry trailing behind.

Inside, my mother was looking anxious. When she spotted me, she gasped and hugged me, making a Teddy-sandwich in the process.

"Oh George. I was so worried! Where were you?" I heard another snort and saw another ripple of giggles take over Harry.

"Umm...Teddy's crib..." I hesitantly said. Mum looked at me like I was crazy.

"Coming from you...I'm' not really that surprised."

"I couldn't sleep, so I went to Harry's tent and Ted started crying and after I calmed him down, he wouldn't sleep so I layed in the crib with him..." Mum started laughing too.

"Oh. One last thing. When I tried to get out this morning, I broke it." Mum whacked me upside the head with he newspaper.

"George! That crib cost a lot of money! Did you repair it?" She asked sternly.

"Yes I did." Mum nodded and went back to making breakfast. I didn't realize how m=hungry was until finally looking at the food. Toast and eggs and cereal, oatmeal, and porridge, and orange juice, coffee and tea, all looking delicious. Grabbing everything in sight, I heard clopping down the stairs. Hermione and Ginny came into view, bed head hair and tired faces. Ginny noticed me.

"Hey George. Where were you?" Why did everyone keep asking me that?

"I went to sleep with Teddy in his crib." Ginny raised an eyebrow but didn't ask.

Ron and Percy came down the stairs now, arguing. I sounded like they were discussing where I had gone. Ron was insisting that I had left and gone back to the joke shop and Percy said that I got over excited about my plan and was currently rampaging the Ministry. They turned into the kitchen, saw me, and faced each other.

"Well I guess we both lose. So where were you?" This was getting annoying.

"Sleeping in Teddy's crib." I answered without looking up.

"Interesting..." Percy said, pushing his horn-rimmed glasses up his nose. Ron had taken a seat next to Hermione and she was giggling profusely. Next Bill and Fleur came in, Fleur's arm wrapped around Bill's and their heads were very close together. I gagged. Charlie joined the group next and bringing up the rear was Dad, pulling his tie into place at the base of his neck as he walked into the kitchen. They all sat down and began breakfast while I was finishing. Dad had the newspaper Mum was reading unfolded in front of him. Then, he looked up at me as he shoved the last bit of the piece of toast he was eating into his mouth.

"Hey I'm gonna get you the hair you need today." He said.

"Wicked. Who did you say it was again?" I asked him.

"Tyler Sanderson. Works in the Department of Mysteries with Rookwood."

"You know Arthur, you really shouldn't encourage him so much! He could get in a lot of trouble!" I turned from this conversation, and focused on the sickening couples. Bill and Fleur were in their own little world and were planting loud kisses on each other's lips and Ron and Hermione Were sitting very close together, almost ever part of their body touching, staring into each other's eyes. I saw Harry's face inching closer to Ginny's while he held fast to her chin. I was defiantly grossed out. I glared at them and with one last chunk of egg in my mouth I yelled,

"Hey! Get a room!" Hermione stuck her tongue at me. I stuck it back. Bill and Fleur jerked back awkwardly. Ginny glared. I grinned evilly at Ron, who looked furious that I had just ruined his moment.

**I though George and Teddy should really get along. And besides, it's so cute when guys hold babies! If this were a movie, there would be a lot of "Awww"s with them. Also thanks to my first reviewer, who I promised I would upload twice for. Also, my next chapter's going to be a little boring in the beginning because I have to have some time so Arthur can get the hair for the Polyjuice potion. Please stick with it! I promise it's going to get juicey, and I've got an idea! :)**


	5. Gnomes

**Gnomes**

For the rest of the day, me, Ron, Harry, Bill, and Charlie de-gnomed the garden. The familiar laughter was comforting. I was bitten a few times and after neglecting the garden for all this time, there were plenty of gnomes for me to take my anger out on. We were now having a gnome throwing competition.

"Who ever can get the gnome farthest over the fence wins!" I called. I heard a murmur of agreement. Charlie went first. He wound up his arm and flicked the grumbling gnome far over the fence. It landed with a loud THUMP. We all clapped politely as Bill stepped forward. He kicked the gnome and I heard a dull crack. Ouch. Next went Ron, who's gnome landed the closest. He stepped back dejectedly for Harry's turn. He flung the gnome over the fence and it landed with a SPLAT face first into the mud, the farthest away. Last was me and I had an idea.

"I'll be right back!" I shouted, running towards the house. I thumbed my way up the stairs to my room and grabbed my idea. Running back down, I nearly knocked down Mum. The boys were standing in a small huddle. I walked with my object behind my back and when I was close enough, I showed them the multi-colored, blue tipped _Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs_ rocket in my hand. Their jaws dropped.

"That is so not fair!" Cried Ron.

"Too bad." I said, fastening the rocket to the back of a struggling gnome with rope. As I set it up, the gnome continued it's feeble protests of "Geroff me!" Harry, Ron, Charlie, and Bill watched, hypnotized. Finally I brought the tip of my wand to the end of the rocket and muttered "_Incendio_".

The end of the rocket caught and it started to make fizzing noises. I let it go and the rocket zoomed from my hands, whizzing around the back yard and looped around the house several times. As it swooped past the kitchen window, I saw Mum jump. The gnome was now screaming. After a few more laps, I brought the rocket to a stop. The gnome was very green and was spinning. Fortunately, it barfed after I untied it, and I was confident it wouldn't come back. I turned to face the speechless boys.

"So...I win." I grinned, shrugging my shoulders. There was an outburst.

"No you don't! That was so cheating!" Bill said angrily.

"No it wasn't. You didn't say anything about help!" I protested.

"Merlin! How were we suppose to know you were going to use a firework?" Ron said.

"Bill didn't throw it, he kicked it! Why doesn't he get yelled at?"

"Because he only kicked it. He didn't tie the gnome to a firework!" Ron yelled.

"Well maybe you should have told me the rules before! But, since you didn't, there is no case against me!" I took my wand and pretended it was a gavel and banged it on Harry's head. Gold sparks erupted from the end.

"Hey!" He cried.

"There isn't any thing you can say! I win!"

"No you don't! You cheated!" Ron said.

"No!"

"Yes! Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater!" Ron sang very childishly. I tackled him.

"Hey! Get off me!" He cried as I squished him into the ground. Harry, Bill, and Charlie scrambled around us, half trying to break up the fight and half encouraging it.

"Take it back!"

"No! Get off!" Ron's be-speckled arms pushed against my chest feebly. I continued to lay on top of him. The rest of the boys hopped around us. I felt Harry's arms pull mine back and saw Bill round up Ron. I struggled against Harry to get back at Ron, but Charlie placed himself in between, each hand facing each of our chests.

"Take it back!" I insisted.

"Make me!" Ron growled.

"You wish, my command!" I bowed low and then launched myself at Ron again. Harry ran after me.

I saw Hermione and Ginny appear in the door way to see where all the ruckus was coming from.

"What are you imbeciles doing?" Ginny called. They trotted over, breaking us up once again.

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"Ron says I cheated!" I panted.

"Well, he did! He tied one of his fireworks to the gnome so he would get it the farthest!" Ron looked flabbergasted.

"Did you say he wasn't allowed to do that?" Hermione asked and crossed her arms.

"No."

"Well then, he didn't cheat. Happy now?" Hermione said. Ron stared. "Sorry Ron."

"Now that that's settled, your Mum wants you guys to come inside. It's time for dinner and Harry, you need to look after Teddy. He wants you." Ginny said. Then she turned on her heel and strutted towards the house. I now realized how dark it had become. My hands were dirty and my hair was sticking up at odd angles. The knee of Ron's jeans was teared and he had several smudges of mud across his face and long nose. As we stomped into the kitchen, my Mum saw us and put her hands on her hips.

"What now?" Her face was amused.

"Never mind." I sighed. We shuffled to the big wash basin to clean our hands and faces for dinner. That second, Dad came skidding into the kitchen, papers flying everywhere. When he spotted me, his faces brightened.

"Hey George! I got your hair." He held up a curly light blond hair and then dropped it back into the envelope he had been keeping it in. Percy came down the stairs then. Harry walked to Teddy's playpen in the corner and picked him up. I watched as he seated Teddy in his high-chair and strap him in. Teddy clapped, amused by the dirt still stuck to Ron's nose. Ron's eyes crossed as he tried to see it. Hermione came up behind him and grabbed the cloth, wiping his nose clean. Then she pressed a small kiss to his lips and turned to walk away, grinning. Oh god, please not another repeat of last night. I thought, remembering all the nauseating displays of affection the night before. Maybe I ought to get a girlfriend...

Fleur floated into the room and took a seat next to Bill, inter twining her fingers between his. I heard the brandy legged Crookshanks thump down the stairs and I felt him brush up against my legs. I sat down at the table with the rest of the family. Tonight's dinner was roasted chicken and pork chops, with green beans, mashed potatoes, and bread. For dessert, we were having apple turn-overs, freshly baked. I quickly grabbed a bit of everything and began eating, feeding some of my potatoes to Teddy. He liked them, but not the taste, the texture. He grabbed a handful from my plate and smashed them on the table, splattering everything within a foot in potatoes. Several chunks clung to his deep red hair. I laughed as he giggled and Mum sighed.

"When he grows up, you two are going to kill me!" I felt a twinge of sorrow. She used to say that to Fred and I all the time.

After dinner, Hermione fetched the premade bottle of Polyjuice potion. Dad past me the hair and I slipped it in. It started to froth around the edges. I took a whiff of it. And gagged.

"Uggh! This stuff smells gross! I have to drink it?" I shuddered.

"Ya you do. So are you coming to work with me tomorrow?"

"Ya I think that will work. It's surprising your helping me kill someone. I'm rubbing off on you." I elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

"Ya well, Fred wasn't only your brother." I stared down at my plate until another glob of potatoes hit me in the side of my head. Teddy laughed and clapped.

We were all crowded in the living room again. The kitchen was clean and potato free, and they wanted to hear my plan again. I explained.

"So, I'm going to walk into the Ministry as this Tyler person. Dad came up with a plan to keep real Tyler home and then I'm going to kill Rookwood, and escape before anyone realizes. Speaking of killing, how do you think I should do it? I was thinking I would explode a wall to kill him, you know to freak him out. Make him think that Fred was back from the dead for his revenge." I made a "Wooooo" noise like a ghost.

"You could use "Avada Kadavera"." Hermine suggested. Mum gasped. Fleur, from her seat on Bill's lap, spoke.

"What about zee "Douleur la Mort" curse? Eet is a killing curse, special from Beauxbatons. "Douleur la Mort" means "Death and Pain" een French. Eet causes more pain den your killing curse."

"Sounds good, but I will have to learn it by tomorrow."

"That iz fine. Eet is only seven o'clock. You can learn it."

We spent the rest of the night practicing the French killing curse. It was very grueling work. I had to say "Douleur la Mort" in good French and eventually we ran out of spiders to try it on. Fleur said it was a lot harder to do on a human, but when you have enough motive, you can do it. By midnight, I had successfully done the curse on other things besides spiders and I went to bed exhausted.

The next morning, I was woken up by Dad.

"Come on George! Wake up. It's time for you to get ready!" He whispered. He then tossed a pile of clothes on the bed beside me and left, also leaving the bottle of Polyjuice on my bed side table. I got dressed with a fog around my head. I couldn't clear it. I nearly fell asleep in the shower with the warm water running down my back. After I hopped out and dressed, without really looking at what I was wearing, into the clothes my dad gave me, I sipped the foul smelling potion. It tasted worse then it smelled and I almost spat it back out onto the floor. Soon after, I felt my body shrink as I got shorter. My hair turned lighter and grew to my shoulders. Hmm. Must have long hair...Mum's not going to like another one of her kids looking like a hooligan. I slipped on the shoes tiredly and clopped down the stairs. I felt awkward.

When I reached the bottom, every pair of eyes at the table turned wide in surprise. Ron spat his orange juice all over the table and Percy snorted with laughter. Mum looked like she's saw a ghost and Ginny and Hermione giggled very obnoxious. Confused, I turned into the hall way in search of the floor length mirror. When I stared into the reflection,my jaw dropped.

Staring back at me was a tall, skinny, blond haired girl. A girl! But, Tyler's a boy name. My Dad turned me into a girl! She..I...was wearing deep turquoise robes over a white, lace, knee length skirt and a white blouse. My blond hair was sticking up and bright violet eyes stared back. Lips formed a perfect pink 'o'. I was a girl. As much as I hated to admit this, she was really beautiful.

I rounded on my Dad.

"Why didn't you tell me I was turning into a girl?"

"I told you. You must have missed the 'shes'!"

"Wow George! You look real pertty!" Ron said in an annoying country accent. I tackled him again, for the third time.

"Whoa George! Your wearing a skirt! You can't do that! And you know your not supposed to wear boxers with a skirt..." Ginny said, amused and grinning. I froze and gasped.

"I am not wearing...panties! Never! You couldn't pay me!" I gasped.

"Fine, but what ever you do, don't lift up your legs." She giggled. I glared.

"George, you need to sound more like a girl. You still have your own voice." I recited a few sentences in the best high pitched and girly voice I could make. Everyone laughed. I felt mortified and felt a deep strawberry color creep up my cheeks.

"George, dear, come and let me brush your hair." Mum called. Everyone was still cracking up.

"Ya, little girly, go get your pretty little hair brushed!" Ron called. He batted his eye lashes at me and I growled at him, trying to escape my mum's clutches.

Finally, Dad said it was time to leave. I said good-bye to everyone. My confidence slipping, I disapearated from the doorstep, my skirt twirling.

**Well, here is the major start. I just need some filler chapters. But George as a girl! Lol this is going to end badly! Hope you like it! Review:)**


	6. Boyfriends

Boyfriends

As me and Dad walked to the bathroom Ministry entrance, I fidgeted nervously with my skirt and glanced around anxiously. I had a purse I borrowed from Ginny on my shoulder and inside of it was some extra Polyjuice potion, a map of the Ministry, and a book of spells. My wand was stuck in the waist band of my skirt.

I had to keep on my toes if this was ever going to work. I imagined Fred in heaven, laughing his arse off right now. He better be thankful, after all this trouble I'm going through to get his revenge. I was trying to pay attention to Dad, who was spouting off facts about Tyler.

Tyler is 22 and her middle name is Paige. She's a half-blood, her mom's a muggle, her dad's a wizard. She got into the Ministry because her dad works there and put in a good word about her. She has a set of younger siblings who are triplets. Two girls and one boy and their names are Amber, Allison, and Andrew. Her dad's name is Steven and her mom is Marilyn. Tyler's favorite color is green because she was born in a place that's always rainy and covered in lush forests. Her favorite Honeyduke's sweets are cauldron cakes, and she has a goldfish named Victor because she's a huge Bulgarian Quidditch fan. She lives in London about five minutes from the Ministry.

Also, she has a boyfriend named Jared, whom she met at the Ministry. He works in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Her best friend is Penelope Clearwater, Percy's girlfriend, who works at the Ministry, Department of Magical Transportation. I wondered how much flirting Dad had to do to get all this information out of her.

It seemed pretty easy to remember, I only had to stay out of bathrooms and weird girl-part problems and out of the way of her boyfriend. What if I see him? How serious are they? Is he going to try to kiss me! I shook my head as I followed Dad around the corners and turns. He couldn't possibly. But what if he did? My stomach did back flips.

Finally, we made it to the grimy, over used Ministry bathrooms. I tried to follow Dad into the men's side but, realizing my mistake, I hurriedly pushed myself into the girls. I waited for an empty stall. When it came, I went inside and stepped carefully into the toilet, as to make sure I didn't get the hem of my robes wet. When I pulled the chain handle, I felt a swooping sensation and felt my feet hit the hard marble floors of the Ministry of Magic. I opened my eyes.

The golden statues of the house elf, wizard, witch, and centaur, with their water-spouting body parts, took up much of the middle. Tired looking witches and wizards scuttled along. To the left and right were fireplaces, occasionally bursting with emerald flames and spawning a person. The back wall farthest from me had many golden grilled elevators. At the front door, through which come the witched and wizards who went the telephone booth route, was the bored looking wand inspector. As I watched, a heavy stream of "The Ministry wished you a pleasant day," sounded and many witches and wizards step from the ragged, faded, red booth, each neatly pinning a badge on to the front of their robes and proseded to the wand inspector. Every time he wasn't checking a wand, he was reading a magazine with bikini clad muggle girls on the front. They were not moving.

Hastily, I tried to find Dad, but remembered that I was Tyler and I had to act like her. I also remembered that Dad never told me what Jared looks like. What if I run right into him and don't even recognize him?

I picked my way through the many people swarming around me. I tried to avoid large groups and shortly made it to the elevators. I stepped in gingerly and was trailed by a flock of Memos. Putting on my best girly voice, I asked the gray haired wizard at the front to press the 'Department of Mysteries' button.

"You sound different today, Tyler." He stared at me as though trying to get the answer subconsciously. I began to sweat, and I stammered.

"Yes well, I..er.. have a cold." I gave two tiny coughs. Luckily, his stop came and he left with a "Feel better soon.". I settled back against the wall. This wasn't too hard. Just as long as I don't see her boyfriend, I'm fine.

The golden grills slid open again and a brown haired, blue eyed man walked in. He had broad shoulders and long arms wrapped in muscle. I supposed he was handsome. He grinned at me.

"Hey, Honey." he said. Oh, Merlin's Beard no! What was I going to do? If I ignored him, he'd know something was up.

"Hey er...Sweetie." I said in an unconvincing girly voice. I grinned awkwardly at him and then turned away.

"You sound different," Damn it. "You feeling OK?"

"Yes, I just have a little cold, that's all."

"Why don't you go home and rest." He was completely facing me, and we were alone in the elevator. Could this get any worse? I cleared my throat.

"Oh no, I have very much work to be done. Very much indeed." I sounded like a ridiculous old lady. Jared inched closer and closer. His hand was now trapping me against the the elevator wall. I tried to keep my cool, but internally I was freaking out. I placed my hand on his chest as he moved his face even closer to mine, his eyes closed. I searched my mind for something to do.

"I don't want to get you sick." I stuttered. Inside, I was screaming 'Help!'

"I don't care." He leaned even closer and I had no idea what to do. I couldn't let him kiss me. There is no way that was happening. I only had one option left and I took it as the grills slid opened.

I slapped Jared across the face and sprinted out of the elevator, looking back and seeing his stunned face, rubbing his jaw. The grills closed again and I tripped my way down the poorly lit hallway. A few people passed me as I made my way to a different elevator. I took that one down to my Dad's office. I walked quickly towards the door and when I was in the safe house, I slammed the door and slid down the wall. My Dad sat at his desk, looking at me curiously.

"Help me!" I panted. He raised his eyebrows.

"What happened?"

"I met her boyfriend in the elevator! He tried to kiss me!" My dad laughed.

"What did you do?" he asked, still laughing.

"I..er.. slapped him across the face and ran out of the elevator." I said, twisting and untwisting my fingers. My dad snorted.

"Great. Couldn't you think of something else to do. I'm pretty sure he's sitting somewhere, completely confused." He said, grinning.

"Well, what was I supposed to do!" I asked him incredulously.

"I don't know. Never mind that. What are you going to if you see him again?" I thought for a moment...

"I'll figure that out when, and if, that happens. But right now, I have to go. How much time do I have on the Polyjuice potion?" He checked his watch.

"Uhh... about fifteen minutes. You should probably take some more." He handed me a bottle of the foul smelling liquid. I closed my eyes, pinched my nose, and took a swig of the nauseating juice. I gagged.

"Well, I better get going. Tootleo!" I said in my mock girly voice. I turned and strutted out of his office.

I felt pretty good this time. I was a little for confident. For the several people who waved when I passed, I waved back and for people who I chatted with, I kept up with my 'cold' story. I went back to my own department and I was felt my mood lighten. That was, until I saw Jared again. He was striding towards me and when I saw him, I turned right around and continued in the opposite direction. I heard his distant shouts.

"Hey! Hey Tyler! Wait up!" he caught up with me and turned me around. I tried not to glare at him. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know that the person who he thought was his girlfriend was actually a boy on a revenge mission. He dropped his voice.

"Hey, what happened back there?" I felt bad. He still had a hint of a red mark across his cheek in the shape of my hand.

"I can't talk right now. I have to go." I turned to walk away but he grabbed my hand. He held fast to it and it was useless to try to pull away. He spun me around and looked deep into my eyes.

"Please? You can talk to me." It was very, very awkward having this moment with a boy.

"No, I can't. Just trust me." I ripped my hand from his grasp and turned on my heel to stride away.

I hope Fred is enjoying him self. I'm positive he's up there watching me right now. Watching every thing from my Jared filled moments to my panic attacks. I better get going. The potion will wear off in about an hour and it might take a while to find Rookwood. I stayed in Tyler's office with the map spread out on her desk. I had marked places he might be with dad last night. Rookwood's man focus is the Hall of Prophecies. I decided I should start there. It would seem logical.

I made my way back towards the east wing of the Mysteries floor and into the big round room, with dark walls and blue flickering candles. Thankfully, Hermione taught me the spell that puts a glowing, red 'X' on the door. I inscribed the 'X' on the exit. The moment I closed the door, the walls shifted, moving the exit. A ring of burning red twirled around until the room stopped. The 'X' still remained on the exit door, bright as ever.

I proseded to the next one. It was a room with a tank in it. It has some very odd swimming fish in it. A closer look told me these were not fish, but indeed white, swimming brains. I backed away and burned an 'X' on that door.

Next was a room which had a single glass container in it. A large jewel egg sat in that jar. Suddenly, a crack formed on its beautiful shell. A Hummingbird popped from the egg, sat suspended in mid air for a few seconds and then dropped back into the egg, the lid landing right on top as though it never happened. It continued it process a few times. The never ending cycle was hypnotizing. A fog encased my head. I left that room after burning the 'X' on the door.

The next room was exactly what I was looking for. A walls with stacked high with shelve after shelve of little glass orbs. Thousands of them glittered from high above, basking in the pale light that came from the chandelier. After standing in the mist of the of the spheres, my real treasure stood out from the background. Rookwood was standing next to a shelf labeled with a 'D' and he was bent over his clip board, scribbling furiously. My anger became more pronounced as I stared at the man. He was so light weight, not having to hurt after losing a brother, a twin brother at that. I drew my wand and stepped from the shelter of the shelves. I saw Rookwood's face turn from surprise to confusion.

"Hello, Rookwood." I sneered, in a very Snape like manner, not bothering to use my mock girl voice. He was dieing anyway, he wouldn't have anyone to tell.

"Hi Tyler, I didn't expect to see you here. Why does your voice sound different?" He asked. I could tell he was suspicious. Maybe he thought, one day, after killing someone's brother or sister, that they would come to him, pretending to be someone that was the opposite gender. I snorted. I didn't answer his question.

I muttered the French spell and a jet of lethal purple light shot out the end of my wand. It hit Rookwood and lifted him off the ground, his back bending into a perfect loop. He writhed in pain, but didn't scream. Odd noises were erupting from his throat. I watched him, his eyes the size of dinner plates. His face was pale and sweaty, screwed up in pain. The loop-shaped Rookwood turned in almost graceful circles until, he let out a blood curdling scream. Not just a scream, a shriek, a wail of absolute horror. Like he was being dipped in lava or fed to dragons with the world's sharpest teeth. Then he fell, onto the floor, in a heap. And Rookwood was dead.

I turned and left the room, but not before taking a last glance at the glittering orbs that floated above the motionless form that was Rookwood.

But then sometime caught my eye. The shelve named 'W'. Could there be a prophecy for Weasley? Might as well look, my job was done. I traveled the length of the shelve until it said 'We'. My fingers brushed against each dusty, bronze name plate below the spheres.

My breath caught. Inscribed on the little name plate were the words:

_George Weasley and Fredrick Weasley_

I felt a rush of excitement. I picked up the orb from it's shelve and held it in my hand for a moment. It felt warm, as though it had been sitting in the sun all day. Then, carefully, I dropped the glittering orb.

It was slow motion as I watched the orb, spiraling down, the light reflection off of it, until it hit the wood floor and shattered into millions of crystal pieces.

Out of the debris rose a ghostly form of a faceless wizard. He spoke in a deep, clear voice, one that I thought I had heard before, but couldn't put my finger on. The voice said:

_When the pain of one half is too great, caused by a man who changed fate. Killed the other half by being fooled, the living's pain pooled and pooled. But the living part can always change, his world in which was maimed. To seek the help of an enemies other, can bring back his sacred brother._

I couldn't breathe. To bring back Fred?

**Sorry for my rambling. Here is the beginning of my whole main point of my story. I'm not sure if my prediction makes any sense, but I thought it sounded pretty cool. And sorry for going all melo dramatic with killing Rookwood, I really hate him. He killed Fred for crying out loud! :'( I think he deserved what he got! Also, I don;t own anything and I did use some of the things J.K. Rowling wrote in the 5****th**** book about the Department of Myteries like the swimming brains and the Humming bird egg. I'll update soon. I wanted to write another chapter tonight, ut this one took me forever, It's one in the morning right now. You'll just have to wait to see what happens! Review and thanks to those who already have! :)**


	7. Possibility

Possibility

I was dizzy and I felt like the bottom of my stomach was about to drop out. I stumbled along side Dad on the way home and I didn't ever realize when my hair shortened and turned to back to ginger or when my feet grew cramped in Tyler's heels. Dad didn't bother me, and he let me mull over my thoughts, which was a bad thing.

Thoughts, painful thoughts, bounced around in my skull, stinging here and there. It was hazy, images of the loop-shaped Rookwood and Fred. I though of Tyler and her boyfriend and the problems they were going to have. I thought of my life, if I ever got caught. I would be like Sirius, living on the run. My family and how it would hurt them and how they would struggle. If I were a psychologist, I would ask myself 'How do you feel about killing Rookwood?'. I never really gave it that much thought but I guess I feel relieved. No more villain to kill other people's brothers. But, all those thoughts were nothing compared to the biggest one ricocheting off the walls of my head.

What did the prophecy mean? Was it Rookwood's other? His wife? Was he even married? Did I kill him before he even got married and I would never be able to find his other because she didn't ever marry him? And was what the prophecy said even true? Would I be able to bring Fred back?

My chest constricted at the thought, and an image formed in my head. Fred, standing in front of me, full of life and bursting with laughter, his cheeks growing red from it. Us reopening the joke shop, us sitting gray haired, surrounded by our grandchildren. My eyes stung.

I grew very nauseous as we walked and finally I had to stop and put my head between my legs. Ginny was right about not wearing boxers with skirts, I didn't have the greatest view. After a few minutes of painful silence, I stood up and we continued on my journey. Dad still didn't speak.

It was about six o'clock when we arrived home. I didn't go inside to be comforted by my family, but sat outside, watching as the Sun's grip of the sky slackened and it slid into the horizon. The more I thought, the more tears burned my eyes and threatened to fall. I wished Fred was here. He was the only one who could comfort me and make me forget.

At around nine-thirty, my mother came, her face pale and worried. She sat next to me on the rock on which I was sitting. She didn't say anything and I felt her arm slide around my shoulders. I curled my knees to my chest and hugged them tight. We sat like that for a long time.

After a while, I stopping watching the moon and instead watched the house. Windows were the only thing visible in the darkness and every so often, a light rimmed figure would appear in the window and stare down at the yard where I was sitting. Then the figure would leave, and the light would go out. It continued like that until the whole house was dark.

But me and Mum sat there, not moving, not talking. After another unmeasurable amount of him, I felt Mum's head loll on my shoulder and I heard her soft snores. It must be around one in the morning. I stood up as carefully as I could. Mum mumbled and she shuffled her feet towards the house, her eyes slightly closed. I entered the house and I didn't even try to get her up the stairs. I lead her to the couch and plopped her down onto it. I turned to leave, but she grabbed my hand.

"George, your hurting and you need some TLC. Stay here." I didn't move. "Come on." She gave my hand a gentle tug and pulled me onto the couch beside her. I curled up into her side as she ran her hand through my hair.

"I can't pretend to know how you feel, but I know you and Fred were the closest. Losing him was hardest for you, but that only means your human." I watched tears slip down my long nose and hit the sofa, where they left tiny little circles.

"I don't want to be human." I hiccuped. She continued to stroke my hair.

"I know but you can't let it ruin your live. If you keep being miserable, your never going to get better. I know it has only been a few days, but just remember that. Fred wouldn't want you to be sad over him all the time. He would want you to open the shop again and make all those people happy, he would want you to move on because hes not coming back." He voice was thick with unshed tears.

"I can bring him back." I suddenly remembered. The prophecy.

"Oh George." My mother cooed. "George, you can't bring him back. It's impossible."

"No it's not. When I was in the Hall of Prophecies after killing Rookwood, I found a prophecy with me and Fred's names on it, and it said I can bring him back. A ghost thingy came out of it and said: _When the pain of one half is too great, caused by a man who changed fate. Killed the other half by being fooled, the living's pain pooled and pooled. But the living part can always change, his world in which was maimed. To seek the help of an enemies other, can bring back his sacred brother." _I finished. I heard her breath catch and I felt her chest heaving more quickly. She knew I was right.

"Who made it?" She asked so quiet I barely heard her.

"I don't know. The wizard didn't have a face." I whispered just as lightly. "I have to try. I have to try to get him back. If I don't I might lose my only chance." She nodded and together, crammed on this tiny couch, we fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning to the light streaming through the window. I was still twisted into my mother's side and she was still snoring, her breathing slow. I didn't want to move didn't want to feel. Last night's events flooded into my mind. Instantaneously, my heart was laden with pressure. I shifted my position and Mum's snores stopped. She yawned and stretched. I sat up and scrutinized her. She lifted her hand to my face, stroked it once and then said:

"Well, let's get up then." With that, she gave a grunt and heaved herself off the couch. I followed. The smell of bacon and eggs were waffling from the kitchen door and inside, everyone was seated, eating from the giant meal spread across the wooden table. Silverware clanked one last time as everyone set down their forks and knives as we walked in. Dad shuffled forward.

"Hey Molly and George. We made you guys breakfast. We were gonna wake you guys up but," He shrugged with a modest expression on his face. "We didn't. Come! Sit down and eat." He gestured to the table and I took a seat in between Hermione and Teddy's highchair. He giggled when he saw me. I tried to smile at him but it came out more of a strangled expression. He stared at me, his mouth forming a little 'o'. It was weird how he seemed to know something was wrong. I gave him a real smile and ruffled his turquoise hair, He giggled his tinkling laugh. I turned to the table and saw many pairs of eyes on me. I loaded my plate with food and diverted my eyes to it, trying to ignore their stares. /when we were all finished, Fleur spoke up.

"So, 'ow was ee killing curse on Rookwood?" Ron cleared his throat and turned slightly to face me. Everyone became silent as they tired to listen.

"It worked like a charm, but it made him kind of loud. He screamed a lot after he was twisted into a loop." I saw many faces flinch.

Just then, a large Tawny Owl flew in, clutching the _Daily Phopet_ in it's beak. It landed neatly on the table, and waited for someone to put a knut into the pouch on it's leg. After slipping one in and removing the paper, he flew off. I spread out the _Phopet_ on the table, with Hermione looking over my shoulder to read it too. As expected, the front cover had a large moving photo of Rookwood's body in a heap on the floor of the Hall of Prophecies and a bunch of tired looking witches and wizards swarming around. Below that it said:

_MINISTRY WORKER KILLED; OFFICAIALS HAVE NO LEADS._

_Ministry worker Augustus Rookwood was killed yesterday. The Ministry _

_has no leads. He was found on the floor of the Hall of Prophecies, dead, _

_by Carly Canshire, also an Unspeakable. Rookwood was suspected a _

_Death Eater but was permitted to work in the Ministry after insisting he _

_was under the Imperious curse._

_Rookwood was found around six in the morning but Canshire, who _

_was reporting for work. There was no physical damage to the body except _

_for the his spine, which seemed to be bent backwards prior to his death. _

_Some say this may be the work of a Austrian curse, which causes the body _

_become jello-like and can make it be able to be bended into many shapes._

_Some of the prophecies were broken during the murder, possibly because _

_Rookwood may have been rammed into the shelves of the orbs._

_The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt, will say nothing _

_on the subject except for "We are doing all we can to figure out who did _

_this, but in my opinion, Augustus Rookwood deserved what he got." _

_More information on pages B6 and B7._

_Rita Skeeter_

I refolded the paper and passed it to Harry who was next to Teddy. He opened it to read it. I looked up into the curious eyes of my family.

"They found his body, but they have no leads. Some people think that it was the work of some Austrian curse. I don't think they'll ever figure out who did it. You can read your self." Harry had passed the paper to Ron, who was nest to him. Then, it was passed to Charlie, who passed it to Bill, who passed it to Fleur, who passed it to Ginny, who passed it to Mum, who passed it to Dad, who lastly passed it to Percy. I played with Teddy as I waited for them all to finish reading.

After a few minutes, everyone had read the article and was now staring at me like I was something disease ridden or dangerous. They seemed to be waiting for me to say something. I turned towards them and shrugged my shoulders.

"Prophecies?" questioned Hermione.

"Ya. I found one with me and Fred's name on it and I listened to it. It said I was able to bring back Fred." Ron choked on his eggs, Harry snorted into his porridge, and most everyone gasped.

"What!" panted Ron.

"The prediction said: _When the pain of one half is too great, caused by a man who changed fate. Killed the other half by being fooled, the living's pain pooled and pooled. But the living part can always change, his world in which was maimed. To seek the help of an enemies other, can bring back his sacred brother. _All I have to do is get help from Rookwood's wife and then use that to get Fred back. I'm going to take the opportunity. I may never get this chance again and I'm not going to risk losing it."

"George, you really shouldn't-" Hermione said. I cut her short.

"I have the chance to bring Fred back! To bring him back to life! If Ron died and you found a way to safe him, you would take it, wouldn't you?" I gushed. She seemed conflicted between what was right and what was wrong.

"Yes, but-"

"But what! What!" I exploded. Her eyes watered a little, I felt bad for making her cry.

"George, y-you already killed a man. I don't want you to get in anymore danger. And I'm sure nobody wants that either." She had dropped her voice considerably. Tears still sparkled in her brown eyes.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't care," they all flinched. "I don't mean it like that. I love you, all of you but I can bring Fred back, and I'm going to. You don't understand. None of you have a twin. And non of you have lost a twin. Twins are closer than anything you can imagine. Closer than married couples or a parent and child relationship. Look at it this way, you could push your twin in front of a bus and they can still come out and hug you. I'm sorry, but I'm going to get him back."

I shoved away from the table and banged my way up to Fred and I's room. Filling my half-packed trunk, I dragged it down the stairs. My family had left the table and were scattered at the bottom of the stairs and in the living room. When my mother spotted me, she ran over and hugged me.

"George, we're sorry and we don't blame you for leaving, But don't go yet. Wait until you have a plan formed or have more information. Talk to us. We may be able to help you. For example, your dad has already found the name of Rookwood's wife. They were divorced but he never stopped loving her. She was his other. Her name is Ember Neilson." I thought. This information could be useful. I turned slowly back to her.

"I'm listening." Mum looked relieved.

"Sit down," She said patting the couch beside her. After a few moments, I did as I was told. Ginny sat on my other side and Dad sat across from me.

"Her and Rookwood got divorced two years ago because he was sent to Azkaban after he promised he wouldn't join Voldemort again. They have a four year old son named Ashton. Ember and Ashton live in Godric's Hollow. Ember was actually neighbors with Harry's parents when she was fifteen. Anyway, they split and she is living by herself. Ember is about thirty. I have her address here." He handed me a teared piece of parchment with scribbley writing. It said:

_374 Willow's St., Godric's Hallow, London_

Folding it up, I shoved the address in my pocket. Hermione cleared her throat and I looked up.

"I have something for you too." She held out and elaborately embroidered purple velvet bag with gold yarn as a clasp. I took it from her and ran my fingers over the soft fabric.

"It has an engorgement charm on it so you can carry anything. Your trunk, maps, potions, everything." She added, grinning from ear to ear. I smiled back and swung the bag over my shoulder.

"So, any other information you have for me?" I saw every single one of them think.

"Uhh...oh! Ember works at a small shop in a plaza about three miles from Godric's Hollow. The store is called Ember's Embellishments for Dresses and Robes." Mum said. "Lovely little store, I got the buttons and things for my wedding dress there." She recalled.

I looked around. Hermione, who had done her part, and Ron, who was just uninterested in the conversation, were back to what was, apparently, their favorite event. Being all lovey-dovey and gross. I glared at them. Ron's face was about an inch from Hermione's, both pairs of eyes closed. I grinned evilly and striked. I cleared my throat.

"Is this going to be a regular occurrence? Because if it is, I'm going to need a portable barf bag." Hermione blushed a deep red and Ron's face became nearly the same color as his flaming hair. They jerked apart and Ron glared at me. I had ruined his moment, again, for the third time.

"Did you have to ruin that moment like all the others? Couldn't you have just let me kiss her?" He groaned.

"Well, I wasn't the only one who ruined the moment." The big, fluffy, ginger Crookshanks had lept onto Hermione's lap and was purring. "And besides, I was doing everyone in this room a favor. No one wants to watch you snog your girlfriend."

They both turned, if it were possible, a even deeper red, but remained quiet. I leaned back into the cushions satisfied.

**I'm sorry my chapters are kind of slow right now, but don't leave because I promise they will get better once I get going. I had to have this chapter because it was kind of George dealing with killing Rookwood. Also, I know George sounds kinda girly but he was the softer twin. And I'm going to try to end each chapter with a George (and/or Fred later;)) joke because the story is a little depressing with all the death... it'll get happier. The next chapters going to be about George finding Ember and convincing her to help him. Review please! :)**


	8. Bribes

** I was going to include the funeral of Fred and Tonks and Lupin, but I thought it would be too depressing and it might interfere with my story in later chapters...**

**Bribes**

At about eleven that morning, I left The Burrow to find Ember's shop in the plaza near Godric's Hollow. My mother sent me off with a full lunch and a few bribing options if I needed them. I didn't know she had it in her to be devious. Fred would be proud.  
>All the food and bribes were in the purple pouch Hermione had lent me. I waved farewell to everyone, gave Teddy a pat on the a-little-bit-longer-than-peach-fuzz covered head, and disapperated from the door step. The whooshing sound was brief as I passed through the tight rubber tube and then my feet hit concrete. I opened my eyes and a little town square that belonged in the book <em>Snow White <em>appeared. Brightly colored shops decorated the square and in the middle was a large stone fountain with a huge posing fish. I could tell this was a non-muggle place.  
>Outside one shop, which sold parchment and quills, was a stubby woman with a large brown bun at the nape of her neck. She was levitating a sign that said "Summer's Supply Shop; Quills, Parchment, Ink, and Everything Else" in looped, purple writing with her wand. Next to that was a post-office, which was dark and I could hear the faint hooting of owls. At intervals, owls flew out of the window to deliver mail. A clearing was to the right side of the post-office, and a farmer's market took up that spot. A few people were strolling around the containers of goods and two children were chasing each other, darting in and out of the carts.<br>My eyes rolled around the plaza. There was an orange shop which sold pets, another faded red Zonko's Joke Shop, a blue ice cream shop, an overgrown plant shop, and a rugged, but charming, book shop. "Quick Quidditch" a shop that was bright yellow had it's front glass filled with quidditch robes and broom sticks.  
>After taking in the scenery, I focused my attention on finding "Ember's Embellishments for Dresses and Robes". Almost immediently, a small baby blue shop with sparkling danglingly things in the windows, which sported a white sign, caught my eye. I walked into it and a bell tinkled when I opened the door.<p>

A skinny, auburn haired woman was crouching next to the front register, beside a brown haired little boy with wide blue eyes. The little boy, who I could only assumed to be Ashton, was taking a stuffed rabbit from his mother when I walked in. When the bell rang, Ember stood up and smiled.  
>"Hello, my name is Ember. Welcome to Ember's Embellishments for Dresses and Robes. Anything I can help you with?" Ember said. She has a radiating smile, which matched the inside of the shop, airy and light.<br>"My name is George Wealsey, and actually, yes you can. But it's not about dresses or robes. It's about you ex-husband." I saw her smile practically fall of her face. She suddenly seemed cold.

"I do not wish to talk to him or about him. He has no part in me or my son's life." With that, she stuck her button nose into the air. So, this was going to be difficult.

"Well, you see, he killed my twin brother and I found a prophecy for us which says I need to come get your help. So I can bring him back..." She turned to look at me and uncrossed her arms. She seemed be thinking as she raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me more about your brother." She commanded. "But perhaps a little more private."

She grabbed Ashton, swapped the 'Open' sign for a 'Closed' one and lead me to a little cafe opposite of the shop. It was nearly empty, only a few stragglers remained. We took a seat as far away as possible and Ember layed a blanket out in the sun for Ashton to sit one with a few toys of his.

"Go on then." Ember said after we ordered two teas and a cup of milk.

"Well, do you know about the Battle of Hogwarts?" I started. She nodded. "Me and my brother fought in that. His name was Fred. Fredrick Gideon Weasley. So we fought in this war against Voldemort's Death Eaters, and, I wasn't there when it happened but, this is what people said happened, Fred was killed by Rookwood. My brother Percy took care of him though. Not killed him, well he's dead now, but Percy wasn't-"

"What?" She was staring at me, mouth gapping and eyes wide.

"He died the day before last. Murder. The killer killed him in the Hall of Prophecies in the Department of Mysteries." She looked shocked. "Are..Are you upset that he died, or what?"

She smiled a faint smile and gave a shaky laugh.

"I wouldn't say that. Rookwood was a terrible man, he killed so many people. He deserved what he got. I don't know what I was thinking before when I married him. But, I have to thank how ever killed him. I lived in fear. He was such a sinister man, I was afraid he would come and find me and Ashton. Now that hes dead. I don;t have to worry anymore. So tell me more about your brother..."

"Well, we are identical twins, same orange hair, same freckles, same blue eyes. We were quite the trouble makers, me and him. Every since we were born, which was April 1, a rather amusing coincidence, because we are such pranksters. Always in detention. We were also Beaters on the Griffindor Quidditch team. Me and Fred had our last year of Hogwarts about two years ago and since then, we've opened a joke shop in Diagon Alley. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. It's a real hit. But it's closed now. I can't run it without Fred. So, back to Fred. Fred and I, as you already know, were very alike, but Fred he was the wilder twin, more opt to do things, even though they weren't exactly...right...I mean, we didn't do anything horrible like kill someone, or send them to the hospital. But Fred, he was more...outgoing, daring and defiantly more sarcastic. Me and Fred, we have four brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ron, along with our little sister, Ginny. My Mum and Dad are Molly and Arthur. We are living right now with Bill's new wife, Fleur, Harry potter," I saw her gasp. "Who is Ron's best friend, and Ron's girlfriend, Hermione. We also have little baby Teddy, because his parents, very good friends of ours, Remus Lupin and Nyphadora Tonks, died in the Battle of Hogwarts and had named Harry Teddy's godfather. So he lives with us too. Back to Fred. He's my best friend, and I feel lost without him. All I'm asking for is your help. Your my last chance." I stared down at a loose thread on my sweater and I felt Ember's eyes bore into my head. At last, she spoke.

"I'll help you." I looked up and smiled.

"Really?" I grinned.

"Really." Her eyes twinkled.

"Thank you! Thank you. You can't imagine how much this means to me!" I felt like I was floating on air. I was one step closer to getting Fred back. He felt so close.

"What am I supposed to say? It's not everyday a twin comes to my door to tell me his life story and ask me to help him bring back his passed brother. I would feel horrible if I said no, after all this work you did. Besides, might as well put my powers to a good use." She laughed.

"I-I'll pay you." I said hastily.

"I don't want you too. It's for a good cause. You and your brother sound like wonderful people and I want to help." She smiled very wide. I shook her hand.

"Thanks so much." I couldn't help but smile like I've never smiled before.

**I know it's a short chapter, but it's late again. I'm going to write some more tomorrow. Good night. Review!**


	9. Rescue

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short, but at the end, you'll know why. ;) **

**Rescue**

Leaves swirled around us as me, Ember, and Ashton, who was asleep in Ember's arms, made our way to Ember's home. It was located in the east side of Godric's Hollow. When I had asked her why we didn't disapperate, she said "It makes Ashton really nauseous. You only learn that lesson once, unless you want to get barfed on."

After a few more miles of walking, we came to a stop in front of a two story stone cottage. Ivy clung and wrapped itself around the door frame and odd shaped windows were placed here and there. At the top there was a brick chimney and a rooster weather vane. Peeking from the back was a garden, which seemed to have vegetables. Near the front door was a Dirigible Plum tree, similar to the one the Lovegoods had. It really was a lovely home.

Ember approached the front door and shifted Ashton to the side to free her hand in which was a key. She unlocked the door, and the scent of homemade pasterys wafted out.

"Come on in. It's not much, but it's perfect for me and Ashton." she said while shuffling inside and hanging the key up on a hook. I followed her. The inside of the house was even more spectacular than the outside. Right inside the door was the living room, which sported a pale teal couch and many shelves of books. It was dark and mysterious in here, but also strangely comforting and homey. While she went to place Ashton in his bed, I ran my finger over the volumes of books on the shelves. Most of them were dusty and beat up. Some of the books were written in runes or other weird languages, but I noticed a few of the books that students were required to have for Hogwarts.

Ember reentered then, and she quickly ran the book shelve that was opposite to the one I was currently examining. Her finger ran over the spines of the books until it came to a stop, where it then moved to the top to pull the book out. The large leather cover of the book was bound with a large metal clip, but it sprang open at Ember's touch. This book was at least four inches wide and it was so old it was practically falling apart. When she placed the book on the table, I saw the title. _Neilson book of Potions. _Ember flipped though the pages so fast, I was afraid they were going to rip. Finally, her frantic flipping stopped and she bent low over the aged book.

"I have come to inherit a book of potions. The most advanced potions ever seen! It was passed down in my family but only the 35th generation of the Neilsons can use it. I'm the next 35th generation, so I can use it. I've read through it and I have found the potion you need to bring back your brother. It's called the Drought of Life." She said not looking up. Suddenly she glanced at me and smiled.

"So, what does this potion need?" I asked hesitantly, afraid the ingredients would be something ridiculous. She pushed the book towards me and as I read she counted off on her fingers.

"Umm...Intelliginis tentacles, those little brain things in the Department of Mysteries, the blood of a rare Peruvian Viper-tooth, I must warn you they have very poisonous fangs, several hairs from a Greek Delagolis, that is kind of boar like creature, but much bigger and more dangerous. From Egypt, you need the wings of a Crested Scarab Beetle, which are the biggest bugs I've ever seen. The rest of the ingredients are pretty basic, three aconite leaves, they are deadly if swallowed but they are, you could say, lively when given to the dead. Crocodile heart, Bezoar, Vinegar, Knotgrass, and that's about it. The rest I have here." She concluded. I felt bad again, bad because I was making Fred drink all that terrible stuff. Hey, it will be worth it in the long run.

"How long will this potion take?"

"The actual brewing only takes five days, the longest part is finding all the ingredients." She said as she placed a book mark in the crease of the book and closed it. I nodded.

I spent the last month and a half searching for all the ingredients, and it wasn't a walk in the park. I found all of them though, and only received a few minor cuts and bruises, for which I was grateful. The hardest one to get was the white-brain-thingy tentacles, because I had to get into the Ministry, and as soon as I came within three feet of the swimming brains, they would detach their suckers and plaster them to my face. The next hardest was the Delagolis hairs. These creatures were huge and very territorial. I earned most of my injuries from this thing. Surprisingly, the easiest was the dragon blood, for when I arrived, they had just finished a fight and had left a dieing dragon for me to get the blood from. When I was done, I put the poor fellow out of it's misery.

Scarab beetles were not that hard to find, mostly because they are HUGE, at least three feet across. While I was in Egypt, I traveled to the Nile River to get the crocodile heart, but I had to do this at night. What if the muggles saw me kill a ginormous Crocodile and take it's heart? They would be pretty freaked out.

Me and Ember were now down in the basement of her home, with a bubbling cauldron in between us. We had already added all the ingredients and had let it boil for five days. It was ready. I watched with hawk eyes as Ember carefully ladled some of the potion into a vial and corked it. She handed it to me and I stared at the venomous orange liquid. I gingerly placed the glass on the table in front of us before wrapping my arms around Ember in the biggest hug I could give. She helped me save Fred and for that, I was internally her slave forever.

"Anything I can do, you name it! You have brought Fred back and I will do anything you need. I'll be your maid or your little sister's date to the ball or I'll give you free merchandise from my joke shop forever! Anything, and you just say the word."

"George, I don't want anything. I'm just happy I could bring back your brother for you. Good luck, I'm pretty sure your anxious to get going. Just make him drink the potion. Good bye." She smiled and gestured away into the air.

And with that I disapperated.

I came to a large building where people kept bodies when cemeteries didn't have enough room. It was enchanted so the bodies did not decay or smell, but stay as if they were sleeping.

Once there, I walked down the marble halls to the area labeled 'W'. On the way, I only saw two other people. An old woman sitting next to a gray haired man, who I assumed was her deceased husband, and a security guard. After I was past the guard, I ran down the length of hall ways. Just as in the Hall of Prophecies, my eyes skimmed each wall, looking for 'WEA'. I found it and there at the front, was Fred.  
>His skin was pale, almost as though it were carved from ice. His cheekbones looked sunken in and there were purple rings around his eyes. The clothes he wore were still covered in the dirt and blood that had accumulated there from the war. I couldn't look at him any longer and I quickly tipped the potion down his throat.<p>

And nothing happened.

My heart, which was fluttering like a Snitch, now stopped. Not only did it stop, it spiraled out of control, dropped 200,000 feet from the sky, hit several jagged cliffs, and then landed in a fiery pit of lava. It sat there in the lava, not struggling to get out, just sitting there, burning into ashes.

I turned to leave, trying to keep my knees from buckling out from under me, tears forming in my eyes, and cursing Ember to smithereens, when I heard a breath catch, and it wasn't mine.

**Fred is back! Yay! I thought we suffered enough and I should get him back already. Soo since he's back, the story is almost over. But, I was thinking I would defiantly add some chapters about their life since he's back, like them meeting girls and the family and opening the joke shop and the whole 'sitting there gray haired surrounded my our grandkids' thing I talked about earlier! Hope you like it and review!**


	10. Reunion

**Reunion**

I swung back around so fast it made me dizzy, and the sight before me made my heart continue it's Snitch like behavior. As I stared, I saw the blue, empty veins you could see in his up-turned arms and in his neck blaze with a golden light as if a bright lamp was being shone through them. It radiated from his chest and I felt warmth spread through the room. The bright light cast a golden hue on his surprised face as he watched. When the odd light faded, the veins were red for a moment as the blood started pumping. Every scratch and bruise on his body healed instantaneously. He sat up, holding his arms out in front of him even though the light was long gone.

Seeing Fred move knocked the wind out of me, I could hardly believe it was true. But, there Fred was, sitting up on the cold, stone platform on which he was layed, staring at me as if I was the most spectacular person in the universe. And yet, in his opinion, such a Fred like opinion, his reappearance could not be completed without a joke.

"Ugh, what's this horrible taste in my mouth?" he croaked. He wiped a finger across his tongue, which was slightly orange from the potion, "Why is my tongue orange?" He turned to look at me.

I paid no attention to his questions and just stood there, my feet frozen to the concrete.

"Fred." I mumbled.

"George." He whispered just as quietly, as he stood.

There was something about seeing him, seeing his flushed cheeks and watching his ice blue eyes shimmer with life, that took over me. I had imagined him like this every night over the past two months and yet, here he was, alive, joking, and I'm standing here, like he's something unapproachable, not doing anything. For a long time I had thought this moment couldn't come soon enough. The abruptness of the moment, of seeing Fred, made me unstable. I swayed and then, I collapsed into Fred's arms.

I wrapped my arms tight around his neck, never letting go, feeling the warmth rise as his blood started to flow. We stood there for an unmeasurable amount of time, my arms locked tight around him and his warm fingers dragging though my hair. Tears, happy tears, dripped off the end of my nose, and landed on his shirt, and I swore I felt tears leak into my shirt as well. Every so often I would lean back to stare at him, to watch the blood flow, hear his pulse pump. And then, I would pinch myself to make sure I was not dreaming. Each pinch would hurt, and I would resume my position, sobbing into Fred's shoulder like a little girl. And still, he would not say anything, or move, but just continue standing there, as though he wished as much as I did to never move again.

Off in the distance, I heard a door slam, and I assumed that the old woman had left.

"It's getting pretty late. We should get going." Fred said.

"Ya."

On our way back, we came to the group of cells named 'LUP'.I looked at Fred and saw the he saw the sign too. He nodded. We shuffled our way in and about ten feet from the door were Tonks and Lupin. They looked just as Fred had, pale and washed-out. I felt a pressure hold down my heart. Was it selfish to save Fred, when Tonks and Lupin just had a baby and just got married? They had so much ahead of them.

"Fred, I want to leave." I looked away from the couple and started to walk away. Fred said nothing, but followed beside me.

After a little while longer, the security guard I had saw earlier came looking though the cells, looking for straglers. He saw me first as he rounded the corner and called out,

"Hey, it's time to go."

A little further into the hall way and he saw Fred. His mouth gapped and I saw his eyes shift to Fred. He knew I only came with myself. I didn't bring anyone with me. He backed up slowly with wide eyes. I looked at Fred quickly and he nodded. I took out my wand and wiped the guys memory, and called "Meet you at The Burrow," to Fred before disapperating.

With a loud CRACK I landed in the front of The Burrow. It was about twilight, and I could see windows lit in the house. A second CRACK came and Fred was standing next to me, staring at The Burrow and smiling like the Cheshire Cat. He started walking as fast as he could to the house. I stopped him.

"Let me go first, warm them up you know." Fred nodded. He stepped away, gesturing to the front of the home with his hand before giving me a grin. I walked into the front door.

Teddy was sitting up in the living room, watching Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione play a game of Wizard Chess. Each couple was partners. Percy was bent over a book with a very boring-looking gray cover. Bill and Fleur were on the couch and were, of course, snogging and Charlie was no where to be seen. He must be in his room. Mum was in the kitchen, in the middle of making dinner and Dad was sitting at the dining room table, chatting animately to Mum.

"Hi Mum." I called as I leaned against the door frame. She glanced up and smiled.

"Hello George, you look a little over excited." She squinted at me. Damn it.

"Do I?" I said innocently, well as innocently as I could for being me. She shook her head, several flakes of flour floated from her face, and she returned to her cooking. I watched as her finger ran down the page of the cook book she has propped up against the milk jug.

"George, do you think you could go get me some eggs from the coop?" Mum asked.

"Ya, sure." I jogged out of the room and into the yard. Fred was standing there, kicking stones with his hands in his pockets. He looked up when he heard me approach.

"I've got an idea," He raised his eye brows and I continued "Mum asked me to get some eggs, so while I'm out here, you go in, and then I'll come right behind you and she'll see." He grinned.

"OK, you go get some eggs and I'll wait for you to come back." I ran to the coop. All the chickens were in their home and I walked down the line, piling eggs in the basket I made in my shirt as I passed. Chickens clucked as I stole their eggs and puffed up threateningly. I ran, carefully because of the eggs, back to Fred and he walked in as I stood near the front door. I heard:

"Hey Mum."

"Hey, did you get the eggs I-" Through the window next to the door, I saw her eyes shift to the right side of Fred's head and I knew she saw his ear. Her jaw dropped and I heard the bowl she was holding drop from her hands and crash to the floor. I walked up behind Fred and we each had equal grins. My Mum watched me and then flipped her eyes back and forth between Fred and I, and our ears. The floor was splattered with the soupy liquid she had dropped. I heard the rest of the family shuffle up behind me.

"Hey Mum, what's u-" Ron asked. Then Hermione slapped him and he looked up. Everyone else's face was shocked too, even Teddy, who was amused by the sight of Me and Fred. Charlie thumped down the stairs and landed right behind the rest and stared too. Ginny screamed.

"FRED!" she shrieked. She ran and jumped into his arms. She was crying, as was Mum, and Hermione. Ron and the rest of the girls(AN: I love how I included Ron in the girl group ;) Not to toot my own horn. Lol) attached themselves to Fred and he was banged into the wall. Ginny let go and ran to me and started attacking me too.

"Thank you, George! Thank you!" she cried. I patted hair and she grabbed Fred and his fan club and dragged him into our hug. Mum and Dad joined, along with Charlie and Bill, even though they were not as girly as Ron. Teddy was in the middle, being held by Harry. He was giggling wildly and kept looking from Fred to me and back. His hair turned ginger and Fred laughed.

"Oh, I can tell we are going to have fun with this little guy!" He snorted as he tousled his hair. Teddy laughed. We all went back to hugging Fred, and we didn't even notice our feet aching to sit down.

After about another hour of hugging, we were all crowded into the living room. All the depressing atmosphere that had hung over the house ever since Fred died left as soon as he entered. We all talked, we talked about everything but bringing Fred back. We talked about Hogwarts and The Weird Sisters and Fred was desperate to know the Ireland Quidditch score. They were winning, by the way.

Teddy was drawn to Fred just as he was drawn to me. He would want to be passed between the two of us, and he would never make up his mind. He was with me more of the time, but I didn't point that out. Teddy was now seven months, and he had learned to crawl. He was very fast and me and Fred would both chase him, much to his amusement. After a while, he had tired us both out and we argued about who went after him when he fled. We didn't argue long, for he had not only worn us out but he had also worn him self out. He flopped down on my chest and curled into a little ball as a lay on the floor.

"Hey George, I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back." I nodded and continued to watch Teddy as his eye lids drooped.

"I told you you would like him." I cooed at him. He listened to my words. "I'm so happy he's back. You don;t know what it's like, losing a brother that close. Worse then losing your ear," I grinned. He giggled at my ear-less face again. He thought it was so funny. I cooed to him some more and he finally fell asleep. I looked towards the hall way. And I saw a weird shaped shadow move on the wall opposite.

"Fred! You were listening!" I whispered angrily. I heard him curse and I saw his be speckled face pop from the hall way. He grinned at being caught.

"Well, at least it was only good stuff you said. It would suck if you said something like, oh... I don't know. What if you said that you only brought me back to life to kill me again!" I laughed.

"Like I would do that! Do you know how hard it was to find all of those ingredients for the potion? Very!"

"And they tasted horrible anyway. Come on. Let's go to bed." Holding Teddy with one arm, Fred took my other one and pulled me to my feet. Teddy stirred but didn't wake. We walked to the kitchen where Ginny and Harry were. They were snogging very passionately and were close to knocking over their mugs of Butter Beer.

"Oi! Get a room!" Me and Fred both called at the same time. I grinned at him before turning back to Harry and Ginny. They were glaring and blushing.

"Hey Harry, your kid fell asleep on me. Can you take him?" Not waiting for his answer, I jogged over and shoved sleeping Teddy into his arms.

"Why is he Harry's kid? Why don't you call him Teddy or Tonks' kid or Lupin's kid?" Ginny asked testily with her arms crossed.

"Because, Harry is his God Father. Thats a father when God takes the ones we love who happen to be the parents of a kid, who when the people we love are taken the kid is left abandoned...so the father that is when God takes those people the kid is taken care of by, which is Harry." I concluded. Ginny squinted at me, trying to make sense of my purposely confusing statement. After a few seconds, she shook her head.

"Nicely done, Brother." Fred laughed. Harry and Ginny just stared at us. Ginny shook her head again.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go back to your tent, and hopefully finish what we were doing. Maybe even go a bit further." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and started to lead him out the door.

"Oh, Dear Sister! You were certainly not thinking about doing the naughty thing girls and boy do together, now are you?" I asked jokingly. Fred grinned and Harry blushed. Ginny snickered and grinned.

"It wouldn't be the first time, now would it?" She gave us a tart, tight lipped smile and with that, left the house, Harry trailing behind, with what seemed a spring in his step. Or maybe that was just my imagination. We gasped.


	11. Forks

**Just another stupid filler, but I think it wi****ll be kinda funny.**

**Forks**

Fred and I were now traipsing up the stairs, pondering if what Ginny had said was true.

"What if it was true, George?" He asked me with humor, but behind his eyes, I saw some worry.

"Then we would have to pay Harry a little visit, now, wouldn't we?" I grinned. He laughed.

"Want to go pay Harry a visit now? I mean, they only just left, they can't be getting it on already. We could talk to Harry, to make sure he knows where we stand." Fred asked slowly, trying to make sure the words didn't come out wrong.

"I'm pretty sure he knows where we stand, we are her older brothers for Merlin's sake! But, sure let's go down." I paused on the half way step to our room and hurried back down. Fred and I scrambled across the dark yard, to where we saw a light on. Before bursting through the door to get Harry and bring him outside, we heard a few...umm suggestions...that made us stop right in our tacks and glance at each other. Fred's eyes were wide, making him look very much like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"I think we should do it, just to annoy Fred and George." I heard Ginny whisper quietly, and I heard Harry laugh in response. There was a bang and Harry huskily growled "I agree." I started gagging. Fred had gasped and turned from his 'cookie-jar' face to a 'the-cops-run' face. I questioned him with my eyes. They said _"Should we break it up or let them have their...fun?"_ He eyes signed back _"Follow me, I've got an idea."_ I nodded and turned back to the house. Once in the house and making sure no one could hear our plan, I asked Fred what his plan consisted of.

"A fork!" He exclaimed happily. I raised my eye brow. He continued. "We go outside just to bring Ginny a fork and brake them up." I continued to stare at him.

"Are you really tired, Fred?" I asked him.

"No." he looked disappointed. I decided to humor him. It may not be our greatest plan, but it will make Ginny just as mad. I smiled.

"OK, let's go."I walked to the kitchen drawer and grabbed a shabby fork out of the miscellaneous collection. Then we proceeded to march out to Harry's tent.

When we arrived, we heard noises I would rather not mention. We approached the tent and then I cleared my throat.

"Oh, Ginny!" I called loudly. The atmosphere seemed to freeze and I heard a "Oh bloody hell." from Ginny and then a rushed whisper "Quick, get your clothes on!" from Harry. There was thumping and a few 'ouches' or more 'hells'. Someone had flicked on the light and I saw the shadowy forms of Harry and Ginny, hopping around struggling to cover up. After a few seconds, their heads popped from the flap of the tent. Harry's hair was, surprisingly, more disheveled than usual and Ginny looked like Crookshanks had attacked her head. The strap of Ginny's dressing gown was half way down her shoulder and Harry wasn't even wearing a shirt.

"What do you want?" Ginny hissed with an unbelievable amount of venom in her voice.

"We though we should bring you this." I jabbed the fork into the air and I saw Ginny's expression turn more angry and her face was about the same color as her hair. Harry's was amused and slightly annoyed.

"Why did you bring me that?" She asked with just as much venom as before.

"Use you imagination-" said Fred.

"We think you can find something-" I continued.

"To do with it."

"Something gross-"

"And nauseating." With that, I shoved the fork into her hand and left the throughly grossed out couple to their business. But then I remembered.

"Hey Harry?" I called. Harry turned around with Ginny close behind.

"Ya..." he asked wearily.

"Be careful, she's got a temper." Fred grinned and I winked and we both turned around. The blushing Ginny and gasping Harry watched us leave.

**I know this chapter is kinda of stupid and...perverted. It was kinda a filler, but, I don't know. Please review! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a dance performance this week on Friday and I'm really nervous and practicing constantly! Wish me luck. Lol and Review!**


	12. Holey

**Holey**

After leaving Ginny with her perverted thoughts, me and Fred once again climbed the whined stairs to our room. Flicking the lights off as we went, we eventually made it to the sixth floor. At each open door, we called "Good night" to it's occupants.

After taking our turns in the bathroom to wash up, Fred going after me, I went back to the room and collected all the pillows and blankets I could find. When Fred came in, he saw something we used to do as kids.

Right in the gap in the middle of the beds, was a pillow fort. It was fairly sturdy and by the time Fred came in, I was all ready inside. He crawled in after me and I was surprised to see we fit comfortably. Snug, but comfortable. It reminded me so much of when me and Fred we little, how open it would be, we would be able to fit a chess board inside along with a few plates of snacks Mum would give us. I looked around. This was our safe house. A place were we could be ourselves or who ever we wanted to be. We were Knights or Healers or, quiet often, Magicians. Not like wizards, but the muggle kind, with card tricks and rabbits in hats.

Hours were endless in our little fort. I glanced at Fred. He was gazing around at the walls of the tent, were a faint glow could be seen through the thin material. He noticed I was watching him and smirked at me. The he crawled a feet inched out of the tent, whispered a spell to open the door and then said "Accio Butter Beer" When the corked bottles skidded to a halt in front of us, he raised his wand again and muttered "Accio Apple Turn-overs" After these traveled up the stairs and into our hands, we settled back.

Through a mouthful of Turn-over, I said, "I 'ope 'Inny iz 'aving fun with her 'ork." Fred nodded with his bottle of Butter Beer to his lips.

"I wonder what they are using it for. I had no clue what you could do with it, we just like confusing people." He grinned.

"It's probably really disturbing. Did you see Harry and Ginny when we interrupted them? They looked like they just came out of a Port-key. They must have gotten very...intimate." I gained a mental image my head, gagged, and then stated very clearly that I was not having this conversation any longer. We ate for a few more minutes in silence.

"Do you think it was selfish of me to bring you back?" I asked suddenly. Fred squinted at me and we were immediately serious.

"No, why?"

"Well, out of all the people I could have brought back. I feels rude not bringing back someone like Lupin or Tonks, right after they just started their life and had a new baby."

"I see what you mean. I guess in some people's views it would be selfish, only because they are jealous. But I know Lupin and Tonks understand. When I first found out about your plan, I told them. They knew how close you were to me. I mean, who wouldn't be close to me, with me and my dashing looks." He grinned, trying to cheer me up. I half smiled and continued on my uncharacteristic seriousness.

"What was it like?" I asked hesitantly.

"What was what like?" he replied in the airy way that told me he was distracted.

"Heaven."

"Well I can tell you I was surprised." He said, fidgeting with a tread on his jumper.

"Why?"

"I'm Fred Weasley, I don't think I would go to hell, but I wasn't so sure about heaven." He chuckled.

"But what was heaven like?" I asked again, now intrigued. He shrugged.

"It was airy and fluffy and white. There were very many people and I found Tonks and Lupin. Lupin looked way better then he usually does. I the center of the heaven-town was a huge window where you could look down at the earth. When you walked up, all you had to do was think of who you wanted to watch and it would change, but only for you. The people around you would still see what they wanted. I watched your progress with your potion and revenge. I also saw your little mishap with...Tyler, was it...Tyler's boyfriend."

"I knew it!" I gasped. I punched him playfully on the shoulder. We grinned at each other. Fred continued.

"When I first saw that you were going to get your revenge for me soon, as you know, Tonks and Lupin found out. They watched for a while until people started to be too close and they would over hear. They were surprised that you would go through all this trouble to get me back. Every so often, I would have a group of six or seven ask to watch you. They thought you were...," He suddenly smiled radiantly. "They thought you were holey!" Holey, saint-like. I remembered. I threw my head back and laughed.

"Up there in heaven, you had your own little fan club. It was hilarious." I laughed and smirked again.

"Did you see anyone?" I asked as my questionnaire went on.

"Ya I saw everyone. I saw obviously Tonk and Lupin, but I also saw Sirius, and Mad-Eye and Dumbledor, and that annoying kid Colin who loves taking pictures of Harry. There was also Dobby, he was really happy. I miss the little guy. I saw Lily and James, man, people are right when they say Harry looks just like him. I accidentally called him Harry when I saw him. Only difference is his eyes and he doesn't wear glasses. I saw that git Cedric and believe it or not, Snape. He looked healthier and I think he actually washed his hair, George!" He gasped mockingly holding a hand in front of his mouth.

"I get my brother back and Snape washed his hair? Dreams really do come true!" I said in a dreamy voice. We both laughed and stopped the serious discussion. A few more Butter Beers later, me and Fred were both asleep in the confines of our fort.

The next morning, I woke up next to Fred like the old days. We dressed and skipped down to breakfast, were everyone was already seated at the table. They were eating eggs and bacon along with pancakes. Every one looked up when we skipped to the table.

"Hey Fred and George, would you like some pancakes?" Mum said, holding up a stack with her wand. We held our plates up and Mum flopped two pancakes on each. Teddy giggled as he watched the syrup run over and drip off the edges of my pancakes. Fred mean while was drowning his.

"Fred quit it, your going to over flow the plate!" Mum said. Fred tipped up the end of the syrup bottle, but then glanced at her and when she wasn't looking, grinned and added a few more drops. Then he proceeded to shove the sopping wet slices into his mouth.

"Me and Fred are going to Diagon Alley today." I announced, putting my own pieces of pancake into my mouth.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because we are meeting Angelina and Lee. I owled them a few days ago to ask if they could come. They are together after all."

"What are you going to tell them about Fred? I mean, won't they notice a person who is supposed to be dead still alive?" Ron pressed on.

"Eaven ouldn't andle meh." Fred attempted to say. Ron sighed.

"Swallow." He said, rolling his eyes at the ceiling. Fred gave a giant heave and then said "Heaven couldn't handle me."

Percy made a weird noise, that was some where in between a snort and a gasp.

"It's just a joke, Perce." Fred laughed.

"As previously mentioned, Percy wouldn't recognize a joke if it danced naked in front of him wearing Dobby's tea cozy." I chuckled. The family around the table laughed and snorted into their coffees or teas as Percy turned a deep red color and crossed his arms with an angry "Hmpf". Fred turned to Ginny.

"So I trust you and Harry kept busy last night." Fred said in a cocky manner. I saw Dad's eyes rise above the paper he was reading to see what was going on.

"It's not any of your business if or if not we were busy." She retorted angrily with venom.

"Hurtful. I think I felt my heart brake." Fred whined, rubbing his chest.

"What ever you do, burn that fork with every thing you've got and _do not_ put it back in the drawer. If I were to find out later that I had used that fork after you two..." I trailed off. A violent shudder passed though me and Ginny and Harry blushed, making their faces look like Teddy's hair, which was red.

Three blushes in one morning? This is going to be a good day. I though with a smile.

**Ya I know it's a short chapter, but I've got about three more bouncing around in my head. It's taking a while to write them out. But look out for more chapters soon. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!  
><strong>


	13. Swedish Wizards

**Right now I'm trying desperately not to make you guys wait too long and to start cranking out these chapters. Going as fast as I can! :D**

**Swedish Wizards**

After congratulating Fred on the three blushes and eating the remaining bacon on the quickly dwindling pile, me and Fred were about to leave. Mum stopped us though.

"I wanted to tell you that me and your Father are going to the Ministry of Magic to pick up Tonks and Remus's will. Just do you don't freak out when you come home and we're not here. Shortly after saying 'Good-bye' and telling Ron and Hermione to 'Get A Room', me and Fred disapperated into Diagon Alley. We were going to meet Angelina and Lee in front of _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. _We waited a good fifteen minutes in front of the not moving robotic red haired man until realizing why they were late and that we were standing right in front of them the whole time.

The reason we did not see them was because Angelina's long black hair had covered their faces as the snogged. I elbowed Fred and nodded off in their direction. Fred grinned and then called very loudly,

"Oh! I wonder where Lee and Angelina are? I hope they are not late because they are snogging each other's faces off!"

The couple sitting on the bench surrounded by slightly dried grass froze. They slowly turned to meet their doom. The same doom that was currently stalking off to interrupt them. Lee coughed awkwardly.

"Err..Hey you guys..." He said and offered a small wave with his hand. But then he stared. His eyes bulged and he looked at Angelina, who the second he looked at her, let off a very loud scream. I heard the birds in near by trees flee cawing from the disturbance.

"Fred!" she gasped. Fred flipped back his hair, showing his ear. Then Angelina jumped up, knocked Lee to the ground, and flung her arms around Fred's neck, jumping up and down like a school girl. Which was very surprising. I mean, since when did Angelina act like a girl?

Lee soon followed her manner, although his way had less screaming and bouncing.

"I though you were dead!" He exclaimed. Fred and I just shrugged.

"Heaven couldn't handle me." He said with a grin.

"So why isn't this amazing shop open?" he asked, gesturing to the bright front of our store.

"Well, it's right after the war, and I've been busy." I shrugged.

"When's it going to be open again?" Angelina asked.

"Come by tomorrow and you'll see." I grinned.

We all laughed and launched into a detailed recounter of the time after the Battle of Hogwarts.

Lee had been spending the past month repairing Hogwarts with Angelina. When I had asked him why they couldn't use _Repairo_ to fix it, they said that the Death Eaters had used some type of magic that made the spell useless. So they spent many days working on it, surrounded by student and professors and people who just wanted to help out.

That was how Lee and Angelina got together. Spend almost every day in the company of one person creates a bond, as he had said. Lee spent some time with his family, and he got to see his older sister, Cam, for a while. He hadn't seen her in a few years and she just got engaged. The engagement was to an American guy named Dylan. He had beach blond hair, tan skin, and head filled with air, but he was nice enough and they seemed to really love each other.

Cam and Dylan came to visit from there home in Florida. Lee and his family were going to go to Florida in a few months for their wedding. Lee was dreading having to go. Dylan was always talking about how hot it was there and Lee didn't fancy the heat, or leaving Angelina for that long either, for that matter. Though he was eager to try out some muggle sport called Curfing, were you ride on the water on a board.

Angelina traveled to Sweden on a project to help a few small wizard towns after the war. They have Death Eaters there too, but they are called Dödsätare. The Dödsätare were ruthless in Sweden too, and the Swedish people knew about Voldemort. She told me about how they have a wizard school called Trollkarlsvärlden. She said it was a lot like Hogwarts, but the students were only sorted into two houses. One is called Avancerade, which is for the advanced students who take harder classes. Their colors are navy and silver. The other is Genomsnitt, which is for average students and who's colors are orange and cream.

She only stayed about two weeks but she made a new friend named Margret. They keep in touch as pen pals. After she came home, she went to work on Hogwarts with Lee.

A few hours later, we were strolling the cobble stone paths of Diagon Alley. There were a lot more people, and they were happy. The store windows were bright and open. Many of them had been re-opened and there were less of the Ministry's purple warning flyers. Only some to tell about the few missing Death Eaters left and those were very minimal. We had decied to stop at the Three Broom Sticks for lunch. Just like outside, there was many more people inside and they were not worried. The happy chatter was comforting.

As we sat at the scrubbed wodden table, the sprakley heel wearing bar maid came over and asked us for our order.

"I'll take a Butter Beer." said Fred.

"I'll take a Butter Beer." I quoted.

"Errr...A Butter Beer." Lee added.

"I'll have a tea." spoke up Angelina. I laughed.

"Way to go be a girl there Angelina." I teased. She blushed and playfully shoved my shoulder.

"Ya, what happened to the Quidditch playing, Tom Boy, She-Beast I used to know?" Fred asked, with mock hurt in his voice. Angelina scrutinized us for a second and then slowly sipped the foaming Butter Beer the sparkley lady put in front of us. I haven't had a Butter Beer in a while, and the warm, silky, caramel taste of the drink was familiar. It reminded me of the old times and made me think about how things were finally going back to normal.

Lee recalled me from the thoughts by calling my name and Fred helped by snapping his pale, speckled fingers in front of my face.

"George?..." Snap. "George... anyone home?"

"Huh, what?" I said as I jumped.

"You were out of it for a second." Lee chuckled.

"Ya, I know. I was thinking about how every thing is with the war being over." I felt Fred stiffen beside me and we quickly changed from the tension filled conversation.

We finished our mugs of Butter Beer during a discussion about the missing Death Eaters. After leaving the slightly steaming, foam coated glasses on the table, we soon found our selves exploring the bright, flashy streets of Diagon Alley again.

First we visited Quality Quidditch Supplies. Me and Fred grinned up at the fading walls of our favorite shop in Diagon Alley. Shuffling inside the densely crowded shop, we scoured the tiny store for lost and special Quidditch supplies. A tiny broom stick model was flying next to the latest edition of Broom Sticks. It was called a Storm Burst. Several kids and even a few adults were crowded around the new broom. Me, Fred, Lee, and Angelina shoved past them to get a look. The broom handle was a deep, glistening chestnut. At the end opposite to the tail, there was a little golden embellishment of a storm cloud with a bolt of lightning coming off it. The tail's twigs were perfectly straight and combed. I read the plaque next the the broom. It said that it was flexible and stable. It was also light enough not to be weighed down, but heavy enough to avoid being blown off course.

"What I wouldn't give for one of those." I heard Lee sigh.

"Same here." whispered Fred.

We left to safe our selves from further temptation.

The next stop was Gambol and Japes. We stocked up on _Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks. _Even though we had made our own fire works, you always have to appreciate the classics. After a quick chat with the well known cashier, Colin, we were out the door again.

Magical Menagerie was the next store we went to. It was filled with huge purple toads, firecrabs, poisonous orange snails, a fluffy white rabbit that can turn into a silk top hat and back, cats of every color, ravens, Puffskeins, a cage of sleek black rats that play skipping games with their tails and many more. We watched the rats game for a little while and then went about examining the rest of the animals.

We came to rest in front of a green, algae covered tank which help a good number of vivid orange snails. The snails moved very slowly, and left behind a gooey trail of yellow-green slime. A sign was attached to the front of the tank with hooks, and it said, " Poisonous! If not handled properly, contact with skin can cause warts, blisters, pimples, swelling, redness, etc and in some cases, the effects are not reversible."

Fred and I grinned at each other.

"How much do you think Mum would freak out if we brought one of these little beauties home?" I said, realizing I sounded a lot like Hagrid. Which Fred noticed.

"I though I was talking to George, not Hagrid!" He exclaimed with he eye brows arched. Then he looked around the shop in surprise, with his hand held above his eyebrows, going "Oh, where did George go?" then he stopped his searching and smirked at me.

"Let's keep going." I said and I waved my hand.

Though probably not one of our greatest ideas, we bought a firecrab. The steaming little crab scuttled fruitlessly along the bottle of the fire safe cage. It's rock hard shell was a bright red, with tints of orange, and two little amber eyes peered out. One claw was larger that the other and was lined with a fiery blue. The other was scrawny and was red-orange like the rest of the body. When the crab got irritated that it couldn't get out of it's cage, or it got scared, the crab would hide in it's protective shell and suddenly burst into flames. Despite having our eye brows singed, this was very amusing.

Before leaving, Me and Fred had promised Mum that we would get some new socks from Twilfitt and Tatting's. The ones we owned were worn out, smelly, and holey. We piked up five white pairs and two black pairs each and left.

The last place we went was Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. I got a chocolate ice cream with walnuts, Fred got a vanilla with walnuts, Angelina's was raspberry with strawberries on top and Lee was adventurous enough to try a new muggle addition, a Root beer Float.

We all said good bye, with a few hugs and shoulder pats and then disapperated to The Burrow. For unknown reasons, an unexpected, explosive party was going on.


	14. Wills

**I thought I would tell you why the Weasley's plus Harry, plus Hermione, plus Teddy were partying.**

Wills

Loud explosions and calls were coming from the inside of the house. When Ron saw me and Fred standing out side in the yard, he motioned to the others and came running into the yard.

As they piled out of the house, I saw many of them wearing colorful party hats and they were red in the face from their cheering. When they reached us, me and Fred were squished in a group hug as the flung their arms around us. We were tackled to the ground.

"Hey what's going on!" I shouted above the noise of the loud party-goers.

"We got Tonks and Lupin's will today! They left us nearly their whole sum of money! It's about 400 galleons! Plus a few sickles and knuts!" Mum squealed, a little airy. I gasped.

"Mum, that's awesome!" Fred said.

"I know! We're all going to get new robes and we are even going to get a house elf!" Ginny chimed in. A glance at Hermione and you could tell in her grim face she didn't like the idea. Ginny saw that too, and quickly added, "But we are going to treat it right. Not like the Malfoys." Hermione's expression softened a little bit, but it was still angry.

"When are we going to get it?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. In the Ministry, there's a department for getting house elves. You go in and you pick the one you want. I guess you could say it's a little like adopting a puppy." Dad said. Many of the people who had once chambered into the yard had returned to the house.

"Come on, let's go in." I said.

Inside, on the scrubbed wooden table in the kitchen, was a large, but short, hexagonal cake. It was frosted in gold and someone had taken the time to inscribe the indentations a real galleon has. The sides had ridges carved into it and it looked surprisingly life-like. Mum waved her wand and a razor sharp knife came zooming out of the drawer and towards me. I cringed but the knife only dropped to the cake and began slicing it into equal square pieces. At the cabinet across the room, Ron magicked plates to the table and a serving spatula, by Bill, started stacking cake on each of the plates. In no time we were all seated at the table.

"This is really good, Mum," I said. "Even better than usual!" She gave me a odd look and then said, "Since we got the Lupins' money, I went grocery shopping and was able to buy the better flour." I nodded and put another large spoonful into my mouth. Dad suddenly banged his fork down on the plate and looked up.

"George, Fred there was something else there for you! I forgot." He started rummaging around in he pockets and finally produced a crisp looking cream paper bearing the Ministry symbol in wax. He passed it down the length of the table until it reached us.

Me and Fred glanced at each other and then hesitantly slid open the letter. We took a few second to read it and when we were done, our mouths dropped.

"They left us their house!" Fred and I exclaimed in unison. Quite a few people along the table choked and coughed on their cake.

"What!" the people who hadn't been choking panted.

"_I, Nyphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, leave 330 Bowtruckle Way, London England to the persons of Fredric Weasley and George Weasley._" I read aloud. The Family gasped.

"Why did they give you a house?" called Ron. The jealous git. I rolled my eyes, laughing

"Because we were their favorite!"Me and Fred said in unison.

**Ya I know it's short but I had to say why they were partying, but I didn't want to include it in ****the nest chapter. Thanks to Roxi2Star my best reviewer and thanks for wishing me luck!**


	15. When Sticking Charms Go Wrong

**NOTICE:THIS CHAPTER IS BY FRED! **

When Sticking Charms Go Wrong

The next morning, George and I flooed to 93 Diagon Alley. We reopened Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, much to the people's satisfaction. The shop was jam packed. There were the new customers and the regulars who we saw every other day. We saw Lee and Angelina, which was not very surprising, considering we had told them we were opening the shop today. Only one customer stood out today.

A pretty about 19 year old girl with curly blond hair and, from what I could tell, blue eyes, was found shielding her face from the shop, darting around. With each corner of the shop she found empty of what she was searching for, she became more anxious. I decided to help her. I didn't know what she was looking for or why she was covering her face. I walked up to her when she was standing on tip toes over the Skiving Snackboxes.

"Can I help you?" I asked the lady. She jumped and placed a hand over her heart until she realized what she had done and quickly shifted it to rest above her face again. I raised an eye brow at her once I caught her eye and she sighed and grabbed my hand. She pulled me to a less crowded, darker corner.

"Have you got any brothers?" She asked me, rushed. Her voice had a hint of an American accent to it and was like velvet, even with the irritation obvious in it. I snorted.

"Ya, I've got five brothers." She gave a small, humorless laugh and removed her hand from her face. I could see why she was hiding it.

Over her eyes and across her face and lips was brightly colored make up. Deep red was smeared on her mouth and she had a livid blue on her eyes. Bright blush coated her cheeks. I tried not to stare, but that was easier said then done. She sighed again and then half grinned. I tried to smile.

"My little brother, he's eleven, and he though it would be funny to scribble all over my face with really heavy make up while I was asleep." I laughed. Sounded like someone I could easily relate to.

"But wait, that's not the best part. He put a permanent sticking charm on it. That's were you come in. My twin sister, Dekota, said you and your brother sell a potion to get rid of sticking charms. By the way, my name's Lyndsay." She held out her hand, which I shook. So she was a twin also.

"I'm Fred, my twin's George. So, I think I can help you." She breathed a sigh of relieve and I lead her to the back room where we kept more secret goods. Going to the very back of the room, I found the red bottle on a shelf. Then I magicked two chairs and told her to sit on one. She did so and I sat in the one opposite. I also made a bag of cotton balls and Q-tips appear, along with a mirror. I dipped a cotton ball into the potion and handed it to her along with the mirror. She hesitantly swiped it across her cheeks and the cotton came back red from excessive amounts of blush. Lyndsay smiled radiantly and continued to remove all of the make up. I learned a lot about her during the time.

She is a half-blood and was from America, but she had moved to London before her brother started school, so he could go to Hogwarts. She was 19 along with her sister, who is also some where in the store. Her mother is a muggle, her father a wizard. His name is Edward and her mother is Beth. Her sister looks exactly like her, with blond hair and hazel eyes, but her sister's hair is straight.

Lyndsay was currently adding an uncountable amount of fluffy Q-tips to the floor and I looked up to see why. She was trying to get the make up in the hard to reach places. I took the cotton from her and and dipped it in the liquid. I raised it to her eye.

"Let me get it, do you mind?" I asked, looking her in the eye. She blushed before she stammered a 'no'. I placed my hand on the side of her warm neck before angling the potion soaked Q-tip above her eyes. She closed the crystal hazel eyes and after a few seconds, most of the trapped make up was gone.

"If a guy you just met in a joke shop asked you out, what would you say?" I asked, pretending I wasn't talking about myself. She played along with her eyes still closed..

"It depends. If the guy was a red head with freckles who helped me get the idiotic make up off my face, then I would say yes." she grinned cheekily and her eyes flashed open.

"So are you going to ask me or not?" she asked boldly. I was momentarily stunned.

"Lyndsay, do you want to go out with me."

"No."

"But, I thought you said you did!"

"I'm only joking. I do want to go." -smiling, she picked up the tie-dye canvas draw string bag, which I assumed is her purse, and stood up to leave.- "Meet me at the Three Broom Sticks for dinner at seven." and with that she turned on her heel and left.

I watched her leave, weaving a path through the crowds. I felt like I was floating. Quickly, I went to find George, who at this very moment, was trying to find me. I spotted him across the room. After I practically skipped to him, I blurted out "I met a girl." right at the same time he also said "I met a girl.". Barely noticing him talking, I started sprouting words.

"Her name is Lyndsay and she has a twin, Dekota." I said.

"Her name is Dekota and she has a twin, Lyndsay." he said, once again, in unison. But then we paused and stared at each other.

"Wait, my twin fell for the twin of the girl I fell for? If that isn't confusing, then I don't know what is." I said.

"I'm going to the Three Broom Sticks with Dekota at seven tonight." George said.

"I'm going with Lyndsay at the same time!" George grimaced.

"You know I love you, Brother, but I don't want to have a double date." George said hesitantly.

"Neither do I."

"OK, good." He said, slightly awkward, though I don't know why. It just was.

"How did you guys meet?" I asked George.

"She was wondering around looking for her sister. She had taken her here to get a permanent sticking charm potion. Their younger brother had covered her face in ridiculous make up."

"Well her sister found me. You should have seen her. Sounds like their brother is quiet the prankster." He laughed, and most of the tension in the air evaporated.

"What time is it?" George asked. After a quick glance at my watch, I saw it was 4:30. I reported my finding to George.

"OK. After about another hour of work, we should get dressed for our dates."

"What the heck are we suppose to wear to a date?" I asked him.

"I don't know, Mate." He said as we walked away.

Me and George were seated in our rooms, staring fixedly at the mountainous pile of clothes on our beds. I sighed.

"I thought girls only had this problem." I said gloomily.

"Remember those outfits we wore when we were taking the Poly Juice potion to turn into Harry? We could wear those." George suggested with a shrug.

"Ya, that'll work." -I scanned the room for the clothing.- "But where the heck are they!" I said exasperated and throwing my hands in the air. George held up a brownish-yellowish tie.

"This is yours." he declared, tossing the tie into my lap. I quickly found his purple polka dotted under shirt and passed that to him too. Soon we had found my baby blue spotted shirt, and my same yellowish colored vest and same colored pants, along with George's maroon tie, vest and pants. We were missing the over coats, because I had lent mine to Ron and George had lent his to Lupin.

We dressed in that, nit picked our outfits like girls, brushed both teeth and hair, and slung our traveling coats over our outfits by 6:45. We disapperated to the Burrow for a quick chat. When we walked in, every one was seated at the table for dinner.

"Why are you guys dressed like that." Ron asked.

"We have dates. With twins." George said.

"Besides, just because you have no sense in style doesn't mean we don't." Fred added. Ron turned red and slid lower down in his chair.

"Any who, we just stopped by to tell you we won't be making it for dinner." George informed the group at the table.

"We've got to run, Lyndsay and Dekota will be waiting for us." I said and turned to leave. Mum stopped me.

"Bring them around later, I'd love to meet them and I'm making a pudding for desert." She called after us.

"Right then, Mum. Good bye!"

When we arrived at Diagon Alley, Lyndsay and Dekota were waiting outside The Three Broom Sticks, and looking worried as if we had forgotten.

Lyndsay, recognized by her curly hair, compared to her sister, was wearing a deep midnight blue, dress, which was strapless and floaty. The dress was complimented with a strappy pair of navy heels. The blue of Lyndsay's dress made her eyes pop, where they were fully visible, because her hair was pulled into a bun, with little tendrils of curls framing her face. The make up Lyndsay was way more delicate and not as wild as I had seen this morning. Pale blush was brushed on her cheeks and her lips glowed with a rose color.

Dekota, who's hair was straight, was wearing the same style of dress, except it was a homey forest green. Forest green heels very similar to Lyndsay's were paired with Dekota's dress. Dekota's hair was up the same way, but the hair around her face was sleek and straight, making it look less soft and more raged, but not in a bad way. The make up my brother's date wore was simple also, with peach blush and fair lips too.

When they spotted us, they waved and shuffle past the people crowding the streets, to stand near us.

"Fred, this is my sister, Dekota." Lyndsay said, gesturing to the girl besides her, who resembled Lyndsay so much, it was like a mirror between them. Dekota waved shyly.

"This is my twin, George." I jabbed a thumb in his direction.

"This could go a whole lot faster," George said impatiently. I noticed the way he was watching Dekota. He seemed excited "I'm George." He pointed to his date.

"I'm Dekota." Next.

"I'm Lyndsay." Last.

"My name is Fredrick Gideon Weasley, and it is my honor to accom-" George elbowed me in the side, while Lyndsay started laughing.

"Let's just get inside, you nut case." George said irritatedly, but I could see the humor in his eyes.

**I just want to let you know that things are about to get more, how can I put this...personal...Less adventure, less suspense, but more of the after Battle Life. Our favorite twins falling in love and growing old. So I don't mind if you stop reading after this point, if you are the type of person who prefers action. I'm serious *"No I'm Sirius!" Sirius Black exclaimed, back from the dead!* Sorry I had to do that. :) Thanks to those of you who had been with me all this time, but just so you know, this is NOT the end. Also, sorry if you got a notice for this chapter twice. This is the official one. I had to go back and fix some things. I had a 9 in the middle of my word!**


	16. Books and Bacon

Books and Bacon

After me, George, his date Dekota, and my date Lyndsay had shuffled into the crowded Three Broom Sticks, we split up. Our tables were not very far apart, we had both agreed on a non-double date. Lyndsay had never been in here before, and did not know what was on the menu or what was good and what was not. We started with drinks when the sparkly shoed bar maid came around.

"Do you want a Butter Beer or a Pumpkin juice, Lyndsay?" I asked her. As soon as I did, she turned confused.

"Which one's best?" she asked.

"It's impossible to choose."

"Well then, I don't know which one to get!" she said, irritated.

"How about you get a Butter Beer and I get a Pumpkin Juice, and if you want, you can have some of mine?" I suggested.

"Sounds good." she said, and she turned back to the bar maid to report our decision. After she had left with our order, we were faced with the problem of not knowing what to talk about.

"I don't know what to talk about, so I'm going to do some thing I used to do when I was little." I said boldly. Sh smiled and volunteered to have the questions asked to her first.

"OK, first question..." - I thought.- "What are the two best features on a guy?"

"Fingers and shoulders." Lyndsay answered immediately.

"What's your favorite color?"

"It changes day to day."

"What's today's?" she thought for a moment.

"Orange."

"OK, what's your favorite food?"

"Do milk shakes count as a food?" she asked me.

"What's a milk shake?" her expression became appalled.

"You don't know what a milk shake is!" I shook my head. "A milk shake is an American drink. It's like partly unfrozen ice cream and you drink it from a glass with a straw. They come in a whole bunch of different flavors, like vanilla, chocolate, strawberry. Those are the regular flavors, and sometimes they have cookie dough or peanut butter." I tried to imagine everyone sitting at the table in The Burrow drinking frozen ice cream out of glasses with straws. The image was very weird.

"What's you favorite flavor milk shake?" I asked, trying to make it seem like her explanation had made sense.

"Chocolate."

"OK, what's yo-." I was interrupted by the bar maid bringing us our drinks on a black rubber plater.

"One Butter Beer," she set the steaming mug of bronze colored liquid in front of Lyndsay. She stared at it curiously. "And one Pumpkin Juice." she placed the orange bottle of tart juice in front of me.

"Thanks." I muttered and she walked off with her clopping heels. Lyndsay was scrutinizing the mug of amber drink, then she smelled it, and looked at me as if she needed permission to drink it. I nodded my head at her and she hesitantly took a sip. Her hazel eyes widened and she gasped.

"This is so warm, the warmth travels all the way to my toes! What do you call it again?" Lyndsay asked, incredulous.

"Butter Beer." I answered. She nodded.

"It does taste like butter." she murmured, staring at the gold again. Then she suddenly looked up at the bottle of Pumpkin Juice in front of me.

"Can I try some?" she asked, putting her hand out for the bottle. I placed the cool bottle in her out stretched hand and she carefully unscrewed the lid and brought it to her rose lips. She made an extremely adorable pucker face.

"It's like apple sider with a little bit of pumpkin in it. It's sour."

"You get used to it after a while." I teased grinning. She took another large sip, made a face and them mumbled.

"Are you going to finish with your questionnaire?"

"You know I'm not going to finish tonight. We're going to need another date to finish it." I grinned. She chuckled and then told me to get as much as I could done.

"What's your middle name?'

"Paige."

"What about your last name?"

"Middleton."

"If you could have any pet right now, what would it be."

"One of those cute fluffy owls you people seem so dependent on here." she smirked.

"They are how wizards get their mail around. I'll send you one one day."

"I'll be looking forward to that."

"What's your brother's name?"

"Kyle, and to him, you and your brother are his god. He's such a prankster. And, sadly, I'm usually the target." I laughed at her, feeling light and airy.

"What's the two best things invented, in your opinion?" It took her a while to think about this one.

"Books and Bacon." I laughed so loud that people in a yard range looked around in alarm. Lyndsay glared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I think it's really cute." Her expression softened a little. I ran a hand over hers and the angry mask she had been wearing slid of her face. She smiled.

The bar maid came and took our order now, and not having any idea what I was getting, I ordered two fish and chips baskets. After a few minutes of questions, the maid came back balancing the red baskets on her arms. She placed them in front of each of us and left. Lyndsay picked up a chip and examined it.

"I didn't poison it, I swear!" I shouted in mock horror. She laughed and then thrust the chip in front of my face, so I was staring at it with my eyes crossed.

"This is not a chip, it is a French fry." she said so serious it made me laugh out loud.

"This is England, not France," I chided and then ruffled her hair. "Silly Goose." She growled and patted her hair smooth, glaring, but then leaned over the table to run a hair through my hair, to mess it up. Lyndsay giggled and sat back satisfied, but the gasped and groaned. I looked up alarmed. She had the sauce that came with our food clinging to one of the curls hanging out of her bun.

"I got Tartar sauce in my hair!" She said, running a napkin frantically over it.

"How come ever time I see you, you have something on you? First make up, now a sauce that goes with fish!" I teased.

"That's because I'm a klutz." she said anxiously trying to get the resistant sauce out.

"Let me help you." I said as I took the napkin from her hand, ran it over the surface of my bottle to collect the condensation to make the towel damp, and proceeded to pick every last bit of sauce out of her hair, piece by piece. When I was finished, I looked up, and my face was dangerously close to hers, very close. She looked up when I did. Ice blue meeting Hazel making a burst of emotion so strong that was were surprised the world didn't blow away because of it. The green, brown, blue, gray eyes were wide and her lips were slightly open.

"Next question. Do you kiss on the first date?" I breathed, stupidly.

"Only if you do." she whispered just as quiet. Even though neither of us got answer, we leaned in.

There was an explosion when our lips met, her soft, smooth lips moving over mine in a shy but eager way. Mine struggled to stay a gentleman. There was a war going on, a sweet but desperate war. Both were trying to contain the wild feeling. All too soon, Lyndsay pulled back and smiled at me. Her face was flushed and the rose lip stick she wore was slightly smeared. I grinned back and felt like I had gotten hit in the head with a Bludger. She gave on smaller peck on the lips and straightened up.

I don't know whether or not what parents say about us being too young to be in love is true or not, but there is defiantly something here. I was floating.

Back in the depths of the restaurant, I heard George call and whistle at me from across the room. When he caught my eye, he grinned widely, and Dekota held up a thumbs up. Her lip stick was smeared too.

**Ahh young love! As I said before, this is going to be mushy, lovey dovey, girly stuff, so if you like action, this story is not for you. Don't make me do the "Sirius" pun again! Fine, if you insist. I'm serious *"No I'm Sirius!" exclaimed Sirius Black, back from the dead."*. There, If you don't believe me now, then there's nothing I can do. Also, I don't know whether or not British people have milk shakes and I know it's pitiful, but fish and chips is the only food I could think of. Spare me! Thanks for reading and Review! :)**


	17. What The Cat Dragged In

**What The Cat Dragged In**

On my forth date with Lyndsay, I brought her to the Burrow for lunch. When she had asked why, I told her that if she was going to date me, she should at least see how crazy my family was. George was also bringing Dekota.

Upon arriving at the Burrow, Lyndsay asked me questions. I learned she liked to ask a lot of questions. One of the first ones was why there we so many tents outside. She knew about the Battle of Hogwarts and under stood when I told her all of my family were staying here. Her eyes widened when she thought about how many people must be here to use that many tents.

When we entered the kitchen, Harry holding hands with Ginny, Teddy, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Bill, snogging Fleur, Charlie, Mum and Dad were all seated at the table. George and his date were running a little bit late.

"Hello George, this must be Dekota." My Mum said softly, shaking hands with a very confused Lyndsay.

"I'm Fred! Seriously woman, you call yourself our mother!" I gasped. Lyndsay broke into a fit of giggles.

"Sorry Fred, dear. So this must be Lyndsay." She corrected, shaking hands with her once again, and going back to sit near Dad. As she was leaving I heard her mutter "Lyndsay, the one with the curly hair.". Lyndsay laughed again and took a seat next to Ginny. I sat next to her and started introducing every one. This was an extremely long process. I started at Bill.

"William, also known as a Bill, oldest, he works at Gringotts and he's married to Fleur. That's Fleur, the one with the blond hair. Next to her is Charlie, second oldest, and works in Romania with dragons. He is currently single." I teased, grinned at Charlie's expression, and then continued. "Hermione is next to him and she's the girlfriend of Ron, who is the youngest of the boys and is afraid of spiders. He's next to Hermione. Next is Percy, He's third oldest, and is a Ministry loving prat. Girlfriend is, surprising that he has one, Penelope Clearwater, who is not here right now.

"Next is Harry, whom you have heard of, mostly by the names of The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived and my personal favorite, Scarface. Next to him is his Godson Teddy, who is a Metamorphosis and we don't know his natural hair color, as it changes every few minutes. But, it seems his favorite is Turquoise. He lives with us because his parents died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry is the boyfriend to my dear sister, Ginny, who is sitting right next to you. She has a bad temper and if you mention any thing about a fork, she'll turn as red as her hair. See, watch." I turned to Ginny and when she noticed my stare, I said "Forks." In response to that one word, she turned a vivid red and glanced away. I smirked and Lyndsay giggled.

"Why does Ginny do that?" she asked.

"You don't want to know." I told her earnestly, shaking my head. "It's really a gross story, not to mention it's confusing..."

"Moving on, Next to me is my Father. His name is Aurthur and he works at the Ministry of Magic in the Muggle Department. He's pretty crazy about muggles. Last but certainly not least, is my dear Mum, also known as Molly." I concluded. Lyndsay's eyes rolled over the table as she tried to etch each person into her brain. She nodded her head.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Lyndsay, erm, Sister of Dekota and a lover of books. My mom is Beth and my dad is Edward." she said, stumbling over a few words.

"Righty-O. Now that we all know each other, let's get some grub." Dad exclaimed, rubbing his hands together as he stared at the food Mum was bringing to the table. I laughed and quickly grabbed a spoonful of mashed potatoes. I banged the spoon on Lyndsay's plate, and the potatoes slid off. She smiled a thanks. I did the same to my plate. Next, I snatched two rolls of bread, a few turkey breast slices, the pot of gravy, two spoons of green beans, and only one spoon of cauliflower. Lyndsay doesn't like cauliflower. Once our plates were full, we settled down to eat in silence. The only sound was the clinking and scraping of forks.

Half way through the meal, George and Dekota walked in. They were sopping wet and were sporting clothes that hung to the floor. George's hair was in his eyes and Dekota's shirt top was down a little bit from the water weighing it down. It was a little too low for my liking, but I was sure George had already noticed and didn't mind it.

I laughed.

"Look what the cat dragged in." I mocked to George and Dekota.

"We don't own a cat, Fred." George said, shaking his head with a smile and plastering us in water. I shielded my head with my arms.

"But Granger does, and he could have dragged you in." As if on cue, Crookshanks thumped down the stairs, and stared curiously up at George, until he shook his head again. Water rained down on the cat and it hissed before taking shelter under the cabinet.

"Why don't you quit arguing and get some towels, Gred?" George asked impatiently.

"Alright," I said as me and Lyndsay hopped up to help them. "But, What took you guys so long, and why are you both soaked?"

While I went to get towels, I saw Lyndsay approach Dekota, peek both ways, and grab the collar of her sister's shirt. She yanked it up, and I could already imagine George's sad expression. I chuckled and Lyndsay heard me. She grinned before taking a towel out of my arms and wrapping it around Dekota's shoulders.

"It's raining out side, and it's very hard to disapperate in the rain, especially with two people. I don't know how to, but I'm going to learn." Dekota said, shivering from the rain. George placed his arm around her shoulders and conjured two more chairs to squeeze into the table.

"This has gone cold by now, let me warm it up." Mum said as George reached for some of the food, but she smacked his hand away. Bustling around the table, she held her wand above each dish and I saw the food steam as she did so. Soon, she sat back down and motioned for us to start eating again. I ran a finger over the surface of the potatoes.

"Fred! Don't put your fingers in the food!" My Mum cried.

The potatoes were hotter than I expected and they burned my finger. I waved it around, trying to cool it. The glop on my finger shot off and hit Ron on the cheek.

"FRED!" Mum and Ron both growled at the same time. Ron attempted to levitate the bowl of potatoes above my head, but they smashed back to the table. Teddy started crying then, big, fat tears running over his cheeks, and he wouldn't stop, no matter how hard Harry and Ginny tried.

"Here, give him to me." I commanded over the noise. They passed the screaming baby the length of the table until he reached me. I grabbed Teddy and settled him down on my lap. He stopped crying, only whimpering.

I swiped my finger over the surface of the now cooler potatoes again.

"Fred!" Mum warned. Ignoring her, I brought the glop perched on my finger to Teddy's mouth. He open it and ate what was on my finger, staring at me with watery eyes. I smiled and Teddy broke into a smile too, and giggled. He looked at the bowl full of potatoes and then back at me. Suddenly, his tiny, chubby fist smashed into the bowl.

"LOOK FRED! You're teaching him bad habits!" Mum screamed. I looked over at Lyndsay. She was laughing but there were potato bits clinging to her cheek. I kissed her cheek and they were gone. Ron groaned, and I grinned at him.

"Now you know why I tell you and Granger to get a room." I mocked. Lyndsay laughed and turned to me. I kissed her again, on the lips this time. Ron groaned again and we pulled apart. Lyndsay's face was flushed.

After lunch, Mum conjured fourteen glasses and a bottle of what she called "Pomegranate juice". She filled each glass with the violet liquid and a baby bottle for Teddy with milk. When she passed a goblet to me, I stared at the liquid for a while. Then, hesitantly I took a sip. It was bitter and weird tasting. I grimaced.

"Not as bad as that potion, now is it, Fred." Percy said, staring at his own glass. I froze. I hadn't told Lyndsay about that yet. Maybe she didn't notice.

"What potion?" Lyndsay asked.

**Oh, cliffhanger. Will she take it well, or be totally freaked out? You'll just have to wait to find out! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! And please review! :)**


	18. Zombies

**Zombies**

"What potion?" Lyndsay asked. I froze, mentally cursed, and glared at Percy. He looked up from the juice, his eyes curious below his horn rimmed glasses.

"You haven't told her?" Percy said, messing everything up further.

"Told me what?" Lyndsay stressed, and I could tell in her voice she was getting angry. I was still glaring at Percy. Slowly I turned to Lyndsay. She was staring at me, seemingly trying to find the answers in my eyes. I heard George start making clucking noises with his tongue and swinging his feet back and forth, but he was the only one moving. Every one else was frozen like me.

"Fred?" Lyndsay asked again, her voice now laced with worry. I looked back at her, and shoved away from the table. Once I was standing, I pulled Lyndsay up with me.

"I was planing to do this smoother, but thanks to Percy, that is clearly not happening," I said as I shot yet another glare at Percy. He stared back at me, looking surprised, but not very sorry. "I'm going to explain this in private, and if any of you follow me, I will hex you so hard you will not walk straight for a week." I nodded and turned with Lyndsay towards the stairs. She followed me slowly, glancing back at the variety of worried and confused faces at the table. I lead her up the stairs, to me and George's room. She looked wary, but I pulled her inside and closed the door.

"D-don't get any ideas." She stuttered. I laughed, and she scrutinized me.

"I haven't come with any ideas. I came to tell you something." I sat on the green, silk sheet covered bed and patted the space beside me. She came to sit, but it was a few inches further then normal and she held her self with a tense air. I sighed. _Thanks Percy_ I thought.

"Go on, you can start your story." Another thing, she loved stories. But this probably isn't a story she'd like to hear. A story about how her boyfriend was brought back from the dead. I bet she will think I'm a zombie.

"Well, you know the Battle of Hogwarts?" She nodded. I took a deep breath. "I..died in that war." Lyndsay gasped and turned to look at me. Her eyes traced my features, looking for paleness or a hungry look in my eye for brains. She scooted even further away, leaning her back on the head board and turned so she could watch me.

"You're a...zombie?" She looked confused, and horrified at herself for even thinking that. I sighed again. _Told you so_ I thought.

"I not a zombie!" I cried. She flinched.

"Well, zombies are the only things that are back from the dead." She whispered.

"I'm not a zombie. I don't know what I am, but I know I'm not a zombie." I half grinned, and she let her shoulders slump a little.

"I was killed by a Death Eater named Rookwood. He blew up a wall and it just killed me. But, my brother George, he got revenge. He killed Rookwood with some weird French curse. It-" Lyndsay interrupted me.

"My sister's dating a murderer!" she whispered.

"Well ya, but he murdered a murderer. You can't tell any one! Promise?" She nodded.

"When he killed this guy, Rookwood was in the Ministry of Magic's Hall of Prophecies in the Department of Mysteries _**(Dang, that's really long!)**_ So this one prophecy that had our names on it said _When the pain of one half is too great, caused by a man who changed fate. Killed the other half by being fooled, the living's pain pooled and pooled. But the living part can always change, his world in which was maimed. To seek the help of an enemies other, can bring back his sacred brother._

"George found Rookwood's other. Her name was Ember, I think. They made a potion called the Drought of Life. It's really gross and has a whole bunch of weird ingredients. Some were Intelliginis tentacles, those little brain things in the Department of Mysteries, the blood of a rare Peruvian Viper-tooth, which have very poisonous fangs, several hairs from a Greek Delagolis, that is kind of boar like creature, but much bigger and more dangerous. From Egypt, you need the wings of a Crested Scarab Beetle, which are the biggest bugs George has ever seen. Three aconite leaves, they are deadly if eaten by a live person, but George said they are, you could say, lively when given to the dead. Crocodile heart, Bezoar, Vinegar, and Knotgrass. That's some of it. The rest Ember had.

"Up in heaven, I watched George on his adventure to get some of this stuff, and let me tell you, it was pretty hilarious. He didn't get hurt too bad. Have you noticed the few scars he has on his arms?" Lyndsay nodded again. "Those we from getting the ingredients." I chuckled. But, then I realized that Lyndsay hasn't said any thing yet. I began to get worried. I searched her eyes for any sign of fear or disgust. She looked up when I did and watched me for a moment.

"So you're brother really went through all that trouble just for you?" She asked, her hazel eyes burning in mine.

"Yup." I said, popping the 'P'. She smiled then, a warm, genuine smile. Lyndsay threw her arms around my neck and leaned in close.

"You must really be worth something then." She whispered and she placed a hand on the side of my neck, the other playing with the short hairs at the nape of my neck. I kissed her softly, winding my hands into the curls of her hair. She teased me, planting tiny little kisses on my lips. She pulled back and smirked at me.

"Promise not to eat my brains?" she mocked. I laughed.

"Oh, but your so smart. Maybe it will help me if I eat you brains!" I smiled, and snapped my jaws at her. She giggled and jumped up from our embrace.

"I don't think so!" She giggled, jumping off the bed, banging the head board into the wall. I jumped after her. She was laughing bouncing around my room. The room was small, and when I trapped her, she would bound over my bed, banging it on the wall again. She jumped back and forth, and I playfully leaped at her. She was giggling and I missed her by a few inches. Lyndsay ran, and tripped over a few boxes of goods for the joke shop. She hit the edge of the desk, putting a cut in her left arm about an inch or two long. She rolled over, still seated on my floor. She was clutching her arm, it was bleeding. I jogged over to her and picked her up. I knew she could walk, but I felt bad about hurting her and I wanted to protect her. I placed her on the bed and leaned over her to grab the first aid kit full of potions me and George kept under the bed. With our experiments, we got hurt sometimes. It was better we have our own, than to ask Mum for a medical potion and get her suspicious.

Mean while, down stairs, the rest of the family were sitting at the table awkwardly. They would ask random questions, about the weather or requests for things. They were waiting for Fred and Lyndsay, paying careful attention, because they were alone, in a bedroom. Molly and Arthur were anxious.

At first they heard a bump, and a giggle. Then more bumps and more giggles.

"They are responsible?" Arthur said, a little unconvincing. It sounded more of a question than a statement. Ron snorted.

"Fred? Responsible?" he laughed. Molly and Arthur shared a glance and then darted up the stairs. Everyone followed, for weird and unknown reasons. Molly and Arthur stopped on the landing right out side the door. Molly put a finger to her lips and placed an ear against the door.

"Fred, don't." They heard the muffled voice of Lyndsay.

"Shh, Lyndsay. It won't hurt I promise." Came the muffle Fred. The troop out side the door held there breath.

"OK." Lyndsay whispered.

Molly burst open the door, and found her son leaning over a startled blond haired girlfriend. She gasped.

"Fred! I thought you were more gentleman like!" she cried. Ron, Harry, George, Bill, and Charlie laughed. Ginny and Dakota were anxious. Arthur was trying to control his amused expression and Fleur was examining her nails. Quickly, Molly levitated Fred into the air, his back hitting the ceiling.

"What do you mean 'more gentleman like'?" He cried. "She feel and cut herself and I was patching her up!" Fred wiggled on the ceiling, as if he could break the force that came from the wand that was pointed at him. Molly examined his face for signs of lying. She knew her son, and she knew he wasn't lying. She placed him gently on the ground. He ran back to Lyndsay, who was still clutching her arm.

"Sorry about that, Fred. We heard suspicious noises and we had to make sure." Aurthur said.

"Make sure of what?" Fred asked, shuffling in the first aid kit for a potion to heal cuts.

"If you heard what we heard, you would have gotten the wrong idea and thought, you know, you guys were, well-" Arthur said, but George interrupted him.

"They thought you were getting it on, Mate." He called, standing in the center of the crown. Fred looked at Lyndsay, and Lyndsay looked at Fred. Then, they blushed.

**Yes, I know I got carried away with the zombies. But thanks for reading any way. Personally, and not trying to toot my own horn, I think the ending is pretty funny. Also, sorry about the two alerts. Review and thanks to those who had.**

**XXGred-ForgeXx –**** Thanks so much for your awesome review. And I know, the cliff hanger. Thanks for being so, I don't know, active in the story? Ya but just wanted to say thanks.**

**Roxi2Star – ****Thanks for reviewing again and thanks for liking my story! :)**


	19. Doxies

**Doxies **

A year and a half had passed, and during which, Ron, Granger, and Harry returned to the newly fixed Hogwarts to make up their seventh year. Ginny had also gone, to start her seventh year too. That was a year ago, and they were back for summer break, the last summer break they would have.

Bill and Fleur returned to their cottage by the sea. They were expecting, but it was only about a mouth in.

Charlie went to Romania, where, according to his letters, he had found a girl friend, a dragon trainer just like him. Her name is Jenna, and Charlie is head over heels for her.

Percy, who had started working at Mungo's as a therapist, had also met a girl. Her name is Audrey. They have only had a few dates, but Percy keeps going on about "Her glorious blue eyes," or her "Silky brown hair."

Ron and Granger live on the Weasley's front yard, since their return from Hogwarts. They have a tent set up out there. They wanted to get used to 'leaving the nest'. Ron and Granger spend a lot of time with Harry and Ginny, who also have a tent on the lawn. Each pair is saving up for an apartment.

George and Dekota were as close as ever, if not closer. Me and Lyndsay were in love too. Both pairs were living with each other, in the house Remus and Tonks had left us.

We had some renovations done to the house. The house was separated in half, a wall in between, but a big, French door connects them. It now sported two front doors, and drive ways. Each side of the house was large, containing three bed rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a sitting room, and a dining room each. The big, conjoined back yard has brightly colored flowers and plants sprouting every where.

But, as much as we love this house, George, Dekota, Lyndsay, and I have decided to stay at The Burrow for a few days. We love our family, and, well, Doxies have invaded our home, and we can't get them out. The little blue prats have been driving us up the wall and chewed through have of our window curtains already. There's no point in trying the cover up by closing them. The Doxies ate so many damn holes in it, you can still see through it.

Lyndsay was just putting the finishing touches to her suitcase, running over a list she had made. Finally, after what seemed like hours of sitting on our bed watching her, she snapped the closures in the lid shut. Then, she turned to the mirror on the back of the door and proceeded to pin up her curly hair. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Lyndsay turned around and kissed me.

"Ready to go, Love?" I whispered.

"Ah, can't we stay here?" She asked huskily as she clamped fists around the collar of my shirt. Lyndsay looked up at me with big blue eyes and then leaned in to kiss my lips. We kissed for a few minutes, but before I could get to far gone I stopped,.

"Oh, trust me, I would, but, we promised." I said sadly, grinning at her. She nodded, picked up her suit case, and we linked arms.

A familiar sensation went though us as we disapperated to The Burrow. Once we landed, Lyndsay staggered a little. She was still not used to apperating and it made her a little dizzy. I sling an arm around her and she grinned before walking drunkenly towards the house.

Mum was working away at the stove as usual and Dad was squinting at a chess board. Ron was the other player, and he was just about to win. I don't know why Dad even plays. Ron may not be good at everything, but he's bloody good at chess and I'll admit it. Dad shook his head, sighed, and ordered his marble statues to stand a few squares right in front of one of Ron's. Ron quickly ordered his to the square in front of Dad's and the game was over.

"Better luck next time, Dad." Ron said, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, shut it." Dad grumbled back. Lyndsay took a step forward.

"I bet I could beat you." She said, crossing her arms and staring at Ron.

"Oh really." He snorted, and he grinned. "I'd like to see you try."

Lyndsay sat across from Ron and smiled. The statues set them selves up and the game began.

It was a rapid game, voices back and forth. I've never played a game of chess in my life, because I assumed it was boring. But, this was defiantly not boring. Several pieces ran each other over in the mad dash across the board. Half of Ron's statues were in a pile on his side, about half of Lyndsay's on hers too. And yet, she never gave up hope, even when she had lost more of them then Ron.

Hermione came to sit near Ron, watching the exciting game. I don't think I've ever seen any one last as long as Lyndsay. I felt pride swell in my heart. Ron and Lyndsay's statues were now tied and the mad game had paused. Lyndsay was trying to think of a move to save her piece from the wrath of one of Ron's pieces. I saw the mental light bulb flash in her mind and she ordered her piece. It flicked it's self back and forth over the board, and once again, the game was over. But, it was Lyndsay who had won.

Ron sat with his mouth gaping open. Lyndsay smirked. Then, Ron crossed his arms, and pouted. The group who had collected during the game were cheering.

"CHESS QUEEN! CHESS QUEEN!" me, George, and Ginny were chanting, just like when Harry got off from his under-age magic charge. Lyndsay stood up and dramatically bowed, then jerked back up and stuck her tongue at Ron.

"You got beat by a girl!" I called at Ron, who turned a dull burgundy, but smiled a little all the same. Lyndsay high fived George, as he pretended to faint from surprise. She giggled and came up to me. I kissed her and she twirled little pieces of hair around her slender finger. I heard some one clear their throat, but I paid no attention.

"Get a room!" Ron called. I pulled away and glared. So, revenge's going to be the game. I smirked.

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I also have to say, I probably won't update for at least a week. I'm going to universal with my friend June 15. We're spending the whole day at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter and I'm spending the next week earing as much spending money as I can. I'm really serious about this. I've already washed like 3 cars! Thanks for reviewing and please...review some more.**

**Roughdozer:**** I'm happy I brought him back too. I missed him. He's too amazing to die. **


	20. Happily Ever After

**Happily Ever After**

Weeks turned into months, who turned into years as the Weasley twins grew. They gained and lost, but were together forever. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes became the second most popular shop in Diagon Alley, behind Gringotts.

Fred married Lyndsay. George married Dekota. It was a beautiful double wedding under the stars.

The date was May 15, 2004, when Fred and George were 26 and Lyndsay and Dekota were 24. The wedding was in the Burrow's front lawn, same as all the other Weasleys. Every one came, people from school, family, friends, even the die hard customers from the shop.

The two brides had similar dresses of classic white. They were floor length with swirls starting a few inches above the hem and it continued up the middle to about a foot below her waist. Defining Lyndsay's bust was a green colored fabric, which was their theme; emerald green and white. Dekota and George's color was bright turquoise, much to the amusement of Teddy, who wore his hair that color for the whole wedding.

The fabric wrapped around right above their hips from the back to the front. It was clipped with a sparkly silver pin that matched the spirals the dress had. This fabric ended right below their breasts and the part of the dress that was covering their chest had swirls like the bottom. It was strapless and the top of the dress was shaped a little like the top of a heart. They wore no jewelry. Lyndsay's curly hair was parted on the side and held up with another sparkly pin. Dekota had kept hers down and straight as a needle. The simple veils on their heads and the little make-up they wore made them absolutely breath taking.

Each bride was allowed two Bride's Maids. Lyndsay picked Hermione, her Bookworm friend, and her best friend from America. Dekota picked Ginny, and _her_ best friend from America.

Fred and George wore matching suits. It was a black over jacket, a white under shirt with patterned gray vests over. Fred had a green tie and George had a turquoise one just to make a statement.

Vows were simple and the after party was held in the large white tent in the yard. The married couples danced the night away. They had a blast, even though the next morning they couldn't remember some parts of it.

More years passed. They expanded Lupin's home to fit the twins and all the new Weasleys.

Fred and Lyndsay had two girls and a boy. Their names were Honour Day Weasley, Adeline Molly Weasley, and the youngest, the boy, is George Arthur Weasley II.

Honour is ginger like her father, and has his mischief. She's with green eyes and freckles across her nose.

George II has curly blond hair and blue eyes, and is the smartest of all of them. He often helps Fred and his Uncle George think up new ideas for the shop.

Adeline looks like neither her mother of her father, but is a perfect mix of them. Strawberry blond hair that is in between ginger and blond. Her eyes are hazel and she has freckles sprinkled on her arms, but not her face.

George and Dekota had a girl and a boy. The girl is named Ember May Weasley, after the woman who helped George bring Fred back. She has strawberry blond hair and freckles, along with her brother, who, even though they look almost the same, is two years older and isn't her twin. Ember's eyes are blue like George.

Fred Patrick Weasley II had strawberry blond hair and sprinkles of freckles with her mother's green eyes.

The first children to go to Hogwarts were Honour and Fred II with James. In their 3rd year, Adeline and Ember started their 1st year. And last, when Honour and Fred were in 6th year and Adeline and Ember were in 4th, little George II started, a year after Lily and Hugo.

Honour became a Healer at St. Mungos. She married Neville and Hannah's son. Together they had a daughter.

Adeline opened a new shop in Diagon Alley, which sold American dishes she had learned from her mother. She married a boy she had met on a trip to America and he moved back to London with her.

George II and Fred II took over Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes after their fathers. George II married Lee and Angelina's 1st daughter, Roxanne and Fred II married their 2nd named Leah.

Ember worked at the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. She married Luna's son, and had two very interesting children.

And thus ends the story of the two twins who ended up on Chocolate Frog cards, for their wondrous ways as pranksters. Love saved both of them, and as Albus Dumbledore had always said, love is the greatest weapon.

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I lost inspiration for this story. I think I should have ended it a while ago, but here it is now. Thanks to those who stayed with this story all the way through. Also, check out my other story, The Clash of Ginger and Brunette! **


End file.
